


Kisses of Fire

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Laments [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 34,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving, and sometimes things don't work out the way a person thinks they should. Occasionally, love happens at first sight. Normally, it's a work in progress. And if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. So when she stepped out of the jeep and looked at the villa for the first time, she knew there would be no grey area. It would either be a holiday of a lifetime, or the Summer from hell.*Please note, this is an edited version of a story I originally wrote in 2019*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVelvetCPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/gifts).

Angharad burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, she liked a guy who could make her laugh; especially after the string of brooding types she'd dated lately. Granted, this Bobby wasn't the most stacked guy out the bunch, he wasn't even the most handsome she supposed. But he was good looking in a cute way, his body was lithe with subtle definition and he had a great cheeky smile. His amber eyes were captivation, and she liked the smattering of freckles he had on his golden brown skin... he was also rocking the purple tint his short dreads had. Plus, he made her laugh. So yeah, he might not be the most classically handsome guy here, but she was interested.

“Are you saying you're sweeter than these other guys?” she teased.

“Maybe you should pick me and find out,” Bobby grinned.

“So why did you step forward?” Angharad asked, setting a hand on her hip.

“You seem like the type of girl that doesn't go overboard with her look. I rate that,” he told her, before smirking. “I don't want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know.”

She raised her eyebrow at him in silent challenge.

“Joking. Of course,” he chuckled. “Anyway, you know if you pick me you'll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.”

Even though her mind was made up, Angharad dutifully asked the other guys why they stepped forward, but no one else caught her attention. So naturally she chose Bobby, and considering how laid back he'd been a moment a go, she was pretty shocked at how surprised he seemed at being picked first. Actually, he took a moment to just stare at the other guys in obvious shock.

“Cannot believe I'm the first to get picked, lads,” he said, before turning to grin at her. “I think you and me are going to get on like a house on fire, but in a good way.”

Chuckling, Angharad went to stand beside him, and smiled when after a moment's hesitation he draped his arm lightly over her shoulders. He was a little taller than her but not by much, which she appreciated; standing on your tiptoes to kiss someone got tiring after a while.

“Hi, there,” he smiled, his voice low and quiet.

“Hey,” she smirked.

“This isn't how I usually meet people, but I've got to say... I'm loving it so far.”

They couldn't say much else after that since the rest of the couplings took place, but once it was done, she and Bobby made their way towards the pool. They sat down together before Angharad kicked off her wedges to dip her toes into the blessedly cool water, when she turned to look at Bobby, she found him smiling at her appreciatively.

“If I'm honest, it's such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls,” he said. “It's like, I've been here five minutes and I'm already sitting next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.”

She chuckled softly, not entirely believing the line but finding it sweet all the same. They chatted briefly about how they were both finding the villa so far, and Angharad made a point of letting him no about not worry about trying to pronounce her name, since she mostly got called 'An' or 'Harri' out in the real world. During their talk, she learnt that his best friend was gay, and his biggest regret was not making the wedding cake he'd baked for him and his husband more... interactive. It made her laugh. Though she'd smiled at him in understanding when he admitted he'd been burned before, and that loyalty was an absolute must to him. Angharad could certainly appreciate that; she'd had one too many guys cheat on her, whilst she'd been out of the country in one rainforest or another for her job. Not long after, they were called for their first island challenge 'Truth or Dare', and although Angharad wasn't entirely sure if she'd just discovered Bobby had a foot fetish, it was amusing to watch him winding up Hannah with it. A few of the others went before her but by the time it was her go, she opted for truth.

“You have to tell which islander you think is most attractive,” Hope said.

“Bobby,” Angharad said, without hesitation.

The guy actually stared at her for a moment, before he grinned widely and slung an arm around her shoulder. “I can't believe you think I'm the fittest person here.”

“I coupled with you, didn't I?” she teased, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Though Noah and Marisol were also pretty strong contenders.”

“You two are already so sweet together!” Hannah gushed.

Angharad smiled at her fellow redhead before the game continued, and a few more rounds were played before Marisol picked Bobby who chose dare; which turned out to be 'Kiss the islander you most fancy'.

“I don't even need to think about this one,” he said, smiling.

He turned to face Angharad; the arm around her shoulder moving until his hand cupped her cheek, whilst his free hand tentatively rested on her hip, left bare by the black and neon green bikini she was wearing. His eyes searched hers for a moment, obviously looking for permission, and Angharad smiled at him encouragingly. She meant him half way when he leant forwards her, though instead of keeping it chaste, her tongue traced the seam of his soft lips. She felt him smile against her mouth before he granted her silently request, and her fingertips carefully carded through his dreads as their tongues started a languid dance, whilst the other islanders whooped and cheered. When they pulled apart, Bobby genuinely looked a little dazed.

“Wow! That was amazing,” he murmured, before seeming to gather his wits about him. “I _love_ that you went there, Harri.”

Angharad smirked at him, before tilting her head to whisper in his ear: “Just wait until I get you alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day had certainly not gone as he expected. One minute he was coupled up with genuinely the most gorgeous woman he'd ever met, the next his fingers had been trailing away from hers as he walked towards another woman, and even though Priya was beautiful, she wasn't Angharad. Bobby's gaze had been drawn back to the redhead the entire night, his attention caught whenever she laughed, and he'd find himself watching transfixed as her alluring grey eyes crinkled, as she smiled that infection smile of hers. He watched how her riotous ginger curls bobbed as she moved, and couldn't help notice the sway of her hips, especially when he saw her walking over to him wearing a figure hugging gold dress. Bobby grinned as she complimented his impression, and as some of the others drifted away, he caught Angharad's eye and they walked towards the pool. He realised he probably shouldn't have been so excited that she agree to try her own impression, and burst out laughing when she did him; it was frighteningly spot on, even if she was blatantly taking the piss out of him. But when their laughter died down and they were left sitting side by side, he was once again struck by how beautiful Angharad was, as she sat quietly looking up at the stars.

A small sigh escaped him. “Alright, let's chat. I'm sorry about what happened with Priya. How do you feel about it all now?”

Angharad shrugged, her gaze not leaving the stars. “I genuinely like you Bobby, and I'd like to see if what's between us is more than a great kiss between potential mates.”

“Yeah, so do I,” he told her, before realising he sounded a little too invested. “It's still early days though. Maybe you'll grow on me like a sexy fungus?”

“Gee... thanks,” she replied, her voice completely neutral.

Bobby wasn't sure if she was being deadpan, or was perhaps a little pissed off with his last comment. Her face was blank as she continued to stargaze, and he was struck by the thought she was probably very good at poker, though that didn't help him get a read on her. His friends had warned him to be careful when he'd told them about the show, since he had a tendency to fall fast and fall hard. And boy, had he been burnt before! So he was trying to play it cool, trying not to get too invested in a girl straight away; no matter how interested he was in Angharad. However, since he did honestly like the redhead, he didn't want to completely fuck up the situation by keeping himself too detached. So Bobby shifted a little closer to her and he watched mesmerised as Angharad closed her eyes momentarily, before her grey gaze was locked onto him. He swallowed a little thickly at the way she looked at him from beneath her lashes, and he couldn't process anything other than the fact Angharad was giving him bedroom eyes. Although she didn't even seem to realise she was doing it since nothing else changed about her, other than the fact her fingers ever so slightly brushed against his where they rested on the tiles around the pool.

“In any case... we should still get to know each other better,” Bobby suggested, quietly.

But of course, before anything could happen, Priya was there. The woman didn't seem bothered that they were together, even if she did try to make them squirm, though Angharad playfully shot back that Priya could only get them a condom if she was planning on joining them. Bobby couldn't do much more than stare at the two women. In all honesty, he reckoned any of the other women would be pissed at Priya for taking their partners, but Angharad was just bantering. Or she had been before she abruptly got up, collected her shoes and wished them goodnight. Bobby didn't actually catch a glimpse of her again, though everyone noticed when Hannah told Gary she was going to spend the night with Angharad. He wasn't exactly sure where the two women had slept... perhaps one of the day beds... but he hoped their night had been less uncomfortable than his. He'd spent the night sleeping back to back with Priya, and he'd lay awake for hours remembering how nice the cuddles he'd shared with Angharad had been the night before. She was on his mind all morning, which was why he chose to try work it out in the gym. Hope came over to talk about... well, Bobby wasn't entirely sure since he wasn't really listening. But he wasn't really focused on his work out either, and let the weights fall back to the floor as he lay back on the bench. He was only vaguely aware of footsteps heading their way, though his mouth went a little dry when he turned his head in their direction and found Angharad walking over. She was clad in tiny shorts that showcased her long porcelain legs to perfection, along with an simple oversized t-shirt the fell off one shoulder, showing a peek of a red sports bra, whilst her ginger curls were still a riotous mass. She gave him a small smile in greeting before she grabbed a yoga ball, and fuck those shorts were _really_ distracting when she started her work out. Hope was certainly less than subtle with her blatant wink and quick exit, though Bobby bit back a sigh. He thought he hadn't been that obvious with his feelings.

“So. The recoupling later. Spill,” he said, sitting up to look at Angharad.

“I'm the most vulnerable one here,” she stated, doing a cobra pose using the balance ball.

“Nah, you're the most _dangerous_ one here,” he countered. “Own it girl! Roar!”

“I've seen sassier panther cubs,” Angharad replied, deadpan.

“I'm confident you'll be fine,” Bobby assured her; he'd overheard some of the other guys talking after all. “Slightly less confident that I'll have made my mind up by tonight.”

Angharad rolled across the ball until her hands landed on the floor, and she pushed herself into a graceful handstand before stating: “I'd say 'pick me' but I don't go round begging for a guy's attention. Pick me, don't pick me. Up to you.” She paused to lower her feet down behind her, arching her back in an impressive crab pose, before her stomach muscles tightened and she somehow managed to roll her spine until she was standing up right again. “I've told you how I feel. I'm not interested in playing games.”

“I like that you're direct,” he told her, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

“You have such nice hands,” she complimented, out of seemingly nowhere.

“You certainly know how to make a guy blush,” he chuckled, before holding his hands out for her inspection. “Piano fingers. I used to play.”

“In your punk band? I have a very neglected upright in my apartment. I don't play nearly as often as I should...” Angharad said, smirking as she teasingly traced patterns across his palms. “Well, I'll catch you later, gorgeous. If it's my last day here, I'm going to go make use of the pool.”

She left without a backwards glance, and Bobby couldn't do much but watch her ass in those criminally tiny shorts. With a groan, he flopped back on the bench and threw his arms over his eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't deny it. Despite his best efforts to follow his mates' advice, Angharad already had him hook, line and sinker.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite outward appearances, Angharad's heart was hammering in her chest. She'd dressed up in a fitted white pencil skirt and gold silk crop top, and had noticed a fair few appreciative glances being thrown her way. But now they were down to Bobby and Gary picking between her, Hannah and Marisol, Angharad's nerves were getting the better of her, though she refused to let them show. She'd told Bobby she was interested, if he wasn't that was his loss. Even if it meant leaving the show, Angharad knew her worth. So she stood between the two other women, and smiled reassuringly at Hannah when her fellow redhead suddenly grabbed her hand, making sure to keep her breathing steady and even as she watched Bobby step forward.

“My turn,” he said, seeming a little nervous. “This girl is my favourite combination of cool and bold. Like gazpacho. Some of you know that I've had trouble seeing anyone here as more than a friend, but I reckon this babe could change that. I really want to see where things could go between me and this girl. So the girl I want to couple up with is... Harri.”

Smiling slightly, Angharad gave Hannah's hand one last squeeze before making her way to Bobby. He looked nervous as she approached.

“You're happy, right?” he asked, his voice low enough that only she could hear.

Instead of answering verbally, Angharad's hand cupped his cheek as she took another step forward and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately by settling his hands on her hips and gently pulled her closer. Their kiss was short and sweet, the barest hint of tongue, though she playfully sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away, whilst the other islanders cheered around them. Bobby shockingly blushed as they took their seats on the couch, and Angharad tilted her head just enough to whisper in his ear:

“I told you, I don't play games.”

The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur, and mostly focused around saying goodbye to Hannah. Angharad listened half-heartedly to Hope gushing that only her and Noah were the only 'real' couple in the villa so far. She grit her teeth, choosing to ignore her, and went about taking off her sparse make up... since her eyebrows and subtle lip colour were semi-permanent and her lashes were dyed... before changing into a pair of red sleep shorts and a matching though mostly sheer babydoll. It was so worth to see Bobby check is step and stare at her for a moment, when he'd turned to greet her. But what was even better was how he laughed when instead of arguing with everyone, Angharad merely walked over to the corner bed and got under the sheets. No one else could fault her tactics, and Bobby joined her in bed a moment later just before the lights went out.

“I want to check something with you,” Bobby whispered, as they lay facing each other. “You're cool with this, right? Sharing a bed with me so soon? I know we've done it before, but I get that it's kinda intense. You're really beautiful and I hope the attraction is mutual, but I'm definitely not pushing for anything to happen between us before you're ready. We can share the bed as just friends for now.”

If Angharad hadn't already been set on seeing how things went between her and Bobby, that would have cinched it. It was so refreshing to hear a guy be concerned about her comfort, because yeah, there's been some right bastards she'd dated recently. She was loving how different Bobby was from her exes, and she was actually excited to see where things went with him, so she shuffled a little closer to him before their lips found each other. The kiss was slow and thorough... Bobby was an amazing kisser... and he when the finally broke apart, he placed an adorable kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Seriously, where did you learn to kiss like this?” he whispered, tucking some of her crazy curls behind her ear.

“Funnily enough, I was just wondering the same thing,” she admitted.

“You mean you don't remember your first kiss?” Bobby asked.

Angharad huffed a small laugh, trying to muffle the sound against his neck, which interestingly made him squirm a little. “Don't you?” she asked, her lips still caressing his skin.

“Funny story,” he chuckled, clearly nervous. “Apparently it was at a party... apparently. This girl who'd liked me since we were teenagers, and I obviously had no idea because, well...”

In the dim light, Angharad could just about make out Bobby gesturing to himself in general, which made her frown; unsure exactly what he meant by it.

“Anyway, the whole night was a blur,” he continued, quietly. “She was pretty disappointed when I admitted I didn't remember her kissing me later on. But you probably don't wanna hear that stuff.”

“I'm happy to listen to whatever you're comfortable sharing with me. But are you comfortable with all this?” she asked, gently stroking his cheek. “It works both ways.”

Bobby chuckled as he ushered her to turn over, before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, then pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. “Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been going so well, but has he watched Priya and Lottie stalk away from each other, Bobby got a sinking feeling in his gut. He wasn't the biggest fan of drama. In fact, he hated it. He hated arguments and yelling; it reminded him too much of his parents divorce, and the several shitty years between a happy childhood where they were all together, to finally moving out when he was eighteen. He also heard Hope dump responsibility of sorting it out on Angharad, then watched the woman walk off before the redhead could even agree. As Bobby watched his girl close her eyes and take a steadying breath, he was starkly reminded of all the times he'd been stuck between his parents. It was a really shitty situation.

“Drama much!” he muttered, pulling her into a gentle hug. “Sorry you're caught in the middle of it, Harri. Come find me if you need to chat, okay?”

“You mean_ when_,” she smiled, kissing his cheek before walking off.

Bobby wasn't sure how long had passed until he saw her next, a couple of hours at least, but he finally caught up with her in the bedroom. She was sat on their bed staring into space, and no decision went into going to her.

“I forgot to say earlier, your outfit is so nice I want to borrow it someday,” he said, in greeting.

In all honesty, Angharad looked amazing in the pleather pencil skirt and matching strappy crop top. It hugged her in all the right places, and showcased her toned body beautifully. He was only teasing about borrowing, just wanting to make her laugh... even though he'd let his best mate's husband dress him up in drag before a few times for a night out... so he certainly hadn't expected Angharad's completely non-plussed reaction; she didn't even seem surprised.

“Do you think you have the legs to pull it off?”

Bobby chuckled as he sat beside her. “If I can wear a kilt then I can surely wear that.”

“What tartan?”

“Huh?”

“What tartan?” Angharad asked again, looking at him beneath her lashes. “I'm guessing your going to disappoint me by saying you didn't bring your kilt, so I need a description to work with my fantasy.”

Unable to help it, Bobby blushed even though she startled a laugh out of him. “Glasgow city. It's a bright red with green and dark blue. Kinda hard to describe.”

“Shame,” she smiled, resting her head on against his. “I bet you look very sexy.”

“Not as sexy as you,” he replied, taking a chance to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Though I was joking about the outfit, I'm not going to steal your clothes.”

“I genuinely wouldn't have minded... unless you'd stretched the seams, then I'd have been annoyed.”

“You're very laid back about this,” he pointed out, grinning.

“Considering the crazy shit I've seen because of my job, discovering the guy I'm interested in is a cross dresser doesn't register that high on my shock factor scale,” she stated, cuddling closer. “You're not hurting anyone, so it doesn't bother me.”

“I'm not actually, but it's good to know you wouldn't judge some of the people I care about,” he chuckled. “But I'm guessing you came in hear to catch a break?”

“Something like that. How the hell did I get roped into fixing this drama?”

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked, hugging her a little tighter.

“Take my mind off it?” she suggested, smiling slightly.

He brushed his lips gently across hers, before he coaxed her to lie down on her stomach. He hesitated for a moment before asking if he could undo the zip of her top, which Angharad replied to by unfastening it and unhooking her bra herself, leaving him the uninterrupted expanse of her toned back. He carefully swept her ginger curls off her shoulders, and discovered she had a tattoo of an arrow at the base of her neck that pointed downwards. Without even thinking, he leant forward and pressed his lips to the monochrome design.

“What's this for?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“My second in command is of Cherokee decent. When we won our first tribunal together he suggested we have them done. It represents peace to his people,” she explained, a smile in her voice.

“So you're in charge?” he asked, setting his hands on her shoulder blades.

“Of our team. There's me and Enoli who are partners, then between six and eight other people at any one time, though there's six teams over all,” she explained, before trailing off to moan gently.

“Is it honestly that good?” he chuckled. “I've not done that many massages. But I figure it's the same as kneading dough.”

“It feels amazing,” Angharad sighed.

Several minutes drifted as he massaged her, her skin warming up as he touched her. In all honesty, listening to her soft sighs and pleased hums was rather hard to ignore, though by the time she was fastening her bra and top again, Bobby had managed to shift his position to hide the fact. However, when Angharad drew him into a kiss, gently pulling him down to lay beside her, he knew she'd be able to feel his reaction to her. Not that she seemed to mind. Angharad smiled against his lips, pressing her body up against his, and one of Bobby's hand slowly wandered towards her rear. But before he could ask her if it was alright, someone hollered her name from the dressing room, prompting her to sigh.

“No rest for wicked?” he teased, fighting the urge to groan.

“Rain check?” she asked, kissing his cheek.

He brushed his lips against hers before they both sat up. “Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby had been a little strange ever since the new guys arrived. Angharad had noticed he'd been giving her fleeting looks all day, especially whenever they were around or brought up in conversation, and whilst it was true both seemed nice and both were good looking, they weren't Bobby. But he'd been kind of distant all day. Although he'd been welcoming to the new guys, and sweet enough to wish her a good time on both the dates she'd been asked on, Bobby had just been very... unavailable, right up until he rescued her from Rahim spilling a cocktail all over her. She'd smiled at him in thanks, and readily agreed to go find somewhere a little quieter to talk together. They chose to darker part of the garden, and Bobby grabbed two bean bags so they could sit down comfortably.

“So, Harri... you can colour me curious, or just call me plain nosey,” he began. “How do you feel about the new guys? Because... ah... I overheard Marisol saying to Gary that one of the girls said you'd be up for it with either of the new guys. If you feel that way it's okay, I'd rather you just tell me.”

“Pardon?” she asked, suddenly feeling like she'd been dunked in ice. “Actually, let me rephrase that. What the fuck?” Angharad paused to take a controlled breath, not wanting to have a go at Bobby. This wasn't his fault. “The only person I've talked to today about the new guys is Priya, and I told her I'd rather have you. So right now, I'm furious about whoever is spreading shit and I really hope it's not her, because I actually like the woman.” She took another steadying breath. It felt like being back at high school, and she'd _hated_ high school. “Sorry. I don't like mind games... but if you want an actually answer, then I think they could both be mates but I'm not interested in either of them more than that. Lucas is too much like my ex, and Henrik reminds me of my old climbing instructor.”

Bobby leant over and took hold of her hand. “I know we haven't been together long, but... I really want this to work, I hope you know that. It's just... when I'm with you, I feel a little overwhelmed. You're just so out there and loud?”

“What?” Angharad laughed, genuinely shocked.

“That's just a feeling I get sometimes,” he told her, almost shyly.

She couldn't help laughing again. “I've never heard that one before. The guys are going to be pissing themselves.”

“Why?” he asked, finally smiling at her.

“I'm the sensible one,” she explained, grinning. “I'm the one that gets up at the crack of dawn to make sure everyone has something for breakfast. I'm the one that stays up 'til two in the morning sorting paper work. I'm the one the just sits back when we go out, observing. So hearing that _I'm_ loud is rather absurd to me. Granted, I've heard out going. But that's really easy to fake. I stand up in international courts lobbying for rainforest protection against politicians as a regular occurrence. But give me peace and quite and time to just chill out with some good friends any day.”

Bobby moved to kneel beside her, reaching up to brush some curls behind her ear. “I'd really like to see how you are outside of here.”

“Same goes for you too,” she told him.

“I love your fashion sense, you know. You look stunning in anything you wear, but never look like you're trying too hard,” Bobby murmured. “I'm so glad you wear your heart on your bikini strap.”

Angharad raised an eyebrow. “That's not the right line.”

“That's what I love about you, you call it as you see it,” he chuckled. “I don't know if this is forever or just a Summer romance, but... I like you. I want to see where this goes.”

“Me too,” she assured, properly entwining her fingers with his. “And I meant what I said before, I don't like mind games. I'll always be up front and honest with you, I hope you can be the same with me.”

“Of course,” he smiled, before moving to stand. “Do you... want to try get some alone time? I promise I won't try and rope you into another wardrobe prank.”

Really, what could Angharad say to that other than yes? Especially after he'd inadvertently told her someone was going about spreading bullshit, trying to break them up. So she let him help her up and teasingly brushed her lips against his, before lacing their fingers together again as they headed towards the villa. The bedroom was kind of the obvious choice, but the walls were feeling a little claustrophobic after Bobby's revelation, so Angharad guided him to the roof terrace. They stood side by side, enjoying the relative quiet as they looked out over the dark landscape, before Bobby glanced at her, giving her a curious look. A moment later, he was delicately pulling an eyelash off her cheek.

“Did you know rogue eyelashes are mini genies?” he asked, smiling at her. “Make a wish!”

“A kiss...” Angharad smirked. “From the most attractive man at the villa.”

“I'll go get Noah for you then...” Bobby started, trailing off to laugh as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. He braced his hands on the wall either side of her waist. “Hmm... I get the feeling you're trying to tell me you think I'm the most attractive man here, so if that's true, I guess that's a wish I can grant.”

Her hands slowly slid up his toned arms, feeling how his skin pebbled at her light touch, and he closed his eyes whilst smiling.

“This most be what life's like for that lamp in Aladdin,” he mused. “Having people stroke it all the time...”

“I love your nonsense,” Angharad stated, fondly. “But shut up so I can kiss you.”

Chuckling, Bobby led her over to the benches before his warm hands cupped her face, and drew her into what started out as a tender kiss. However, that gentleness soon gave way to something more yearning, and Angharad deftly straddled his thighs; the studded pleather mini dress riding high up on her thighs. It prompted Bobby to wrap one of his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close enough to feel a very obvious sign of his enjoyment, whilst his free hand tangled in her mass of ginger curls and their tongues danced passionately, until eventually they had to break apart to breath.

“Well, that's it. You've ruined kissing for me,” he panted.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her lips beginning to trace a path along his jawline.

“Because anyone else would just be disappointing in comparison, obviously.”

“Guess you'll just have to stick with me then,” Angharad whispered against his ear, before she began to kiss down the column of his throat. “But you never made your wish.”

“I'd wish to perfect the choux pastry recipe and make the ultimate chocolate eclair,” he stated, grinning. “And unlimited theatre tickets... and I'd get one for you, so you could come with me.”

“I better get to try this ultimate eclair,” she teased, resting her forehead against his. “But that's three wishes.”

“Hmm... I suppose it is. Then I guess I wish for more moments like this with you, that trumps them all,” he smiled, before blowing the eyelash away that was miraculously still stuck to his finger. “You know, the stars look beautiful tonight... and when I say stars, I mean your eyes.”

Chuckling, Angharad leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to his unresisting lips. That was such a line, but it was sweet. His fingers brushed away errant strands of hair from her face, before becoming buried in her mass of curls. In return, she cradled Bobby's face in her hands, studying the curvature of his handsome face. Though when he went to close the distance between them again, she gently held him back.

“You're killing me.”

A smirk pulled at her lips as she leant forward and teasingly ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and gently sucked it between her teeth to nip it lightly. Bobby gave a soft groan, just before Angharad finally kissed him again. She took her time, kissing him thorough as his arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close. Her finger tips traced indistinct patterns along his throat as their tongues languidly dance together, and by the time they needed to breath, Angharad noticed Bobby was blushing as he smiled at her.

“That kiss was out of this world,” he told her.

“No jokes about seeing stars?” she teased.

Bobby pouted at her. “Not now you've spoiled the punch line.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a bit of a roller coaster the last few days. Somehow he'd won the Mr Love Island competition... even though all the guys had been convinced Noah was going to win it... and it had been great to get a video chat in with his mates. What was better, was finding out that they really like Angharad, not to mention Big Jonno put to rest some of his doubts; since his friend explained they'd broadcast footage of Angharad saying she was only interested in him, side by side Hope starting rumours that she wanted anyone _but_ him. It made Bobby feel equal parts happy and stupid about the whole thing, but he'd loved watching an almost shy smile pull at Angharad's lips, when he'd reported back the his friends had thought she was a 'real catch'. They'd cuddle up in bed that night, and he'd honestly felt the most content he had since coming to the villa, though the next morning the 'Mean Tweets' contest happened. Honestly, Bobby didn't think too much of it. The fact someone who'd never met him sent in a tweet saying he was a total player, was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, so he'd laughed it up and cracked jokes because it was hilarious. Of course he noticed Angharad's smile hadn't quite reached her eyes after that, and in hindsight, he couldn't really blame her for being pissed there was a tweet slagging her off for having an opinion on everything, or for the fact she was angry at everyone deciding it was about her. There'd been a lot of shamed faces in the group when she'd actually called them out on it, saying she wouldn't have an opinion on the matter if people stopped dragging her into their bullshit drama... her words, not his.

He'd felt uncomfortable when she'd studied him after the last tweet had been read out, asking them to guess who'd kissed Lottie behind their partner's back, and his heart raced at the implications. Bobby realised then that not refuting the player claim had put doubts in her head, and he did his best to reassure Angharad he hadn't gone behind her back, before they answered the question. However, before he could check in with her again afterwards, she got to her feet and walked back towards the villa without looking at anyone; the fact it was Lucas that jogged after her before he got a chance, didn't help Bobby's growing worry either, especially when he saw the guy curl his arm around her shoulder. Even the fact that they'd won the challenge didn't help lighten his mood, but at least it gave him a legitimate reason to pull her away from Lucas. Spending time relaxing in the jacuzzi drinking champagne was really nice though, as was the fact that Angharad didn't hesitate to cuddle into him when he opened his arms in invitation. But it was obvious to Bobby that something had shifted. Her smiles seemed forced, like she as going through the motion, and none of them reached her gorgeous grey eyes. Honestly it worried him, but he was also too scared to ask what was wrong; he wasn't sure he could have coped if her answer was him. So he concentrated on trying to make her laugh instead, until it was time for them to head in and get ready for the night.

Things were pretty tense in general for the next two days, culminating with both Rocco and Lucas leaving the villa; Bobby tried not to dwell how Angharad had stayed behind with the latter for a good ten minutes before the guy had gone to pack his bag, never mind the fact there were tears in her eyes as she said goodbye to him... no one else seemed to be aware the two had gotten close, either. It made him worry for a moment that Angharad would have preferred _him_ to be leaving and Lucas staying, though that concern had been washed away as her hand found his when they headed back inside. The rest of the evening was pretty subdued, and by the time he was sitting in bed waiting for Angharad, Bobby felt like he could really do with a hug. Though he didn't even have the chance to wrap his arm around her silk covered waist, before Priya was bursting out of the bathroom to tell them all about the girl's choice recoupling taking place the next evening. His stomach sunk a little at the news because even though Lucas was gone, Henrik was still at the villa and why wouldn't Angharad want an outdoorsey, rugged partner considering her job? Though that didn't stop Bobby from draping an arm around her shoulders and pretending he was doing okay.

“I'm glad we're solid,” he smiled, squeezing her slightly.

A small sigh escaped her lips, even though she leant her head against his. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Bobby pressed a kiss to her forehead before coaxing her under the covers with him, where she curled up into him as the lights went out. He studied her in the gloom for several weighted seconds, his thumbs gently stroking across her cheekbones, before he finally made up his mind to take the chance. He ducked his head and started to lavish her neck with kisses, occasionally lightly grazing his teeth across her pulse point, or placing a gently sucking kiss to the junction where her neck sloped into her shoulder. She was wonderfully responsive, all soft sighs as she arched into him, and Bobby could barely contain his pleased grin as he placed a final kiss to her collarbone, before bringing his face level with hers again and gently touched his nose to hers.

“Boop,” he whispered.

Her silent chuckle ghosted over his skin, as she returned the gesture. “Right back atcha.”

“The boopiest of boops,” he murmured, lightly rubbing his nose against hers. “I like saying that... boopiest.”

Angharad leant forward and brushed his lips with hers. “You're adorkable, but let's get some sleep. You knows what they're going to throw at us tomorrow.”


	7. (NSFW)

Bobby's hand was warm and comforting in hers, as they stepped into the softly lit Hideway. In all honesty, Angharad was kind of surprised that they'd been given a night to themselves instead of Hope and Noah, but she supposed that was mostly thanks to Lottie and Priya nominating them, rather than wasting energy trying to argue with Hope for it. Gary and Henrik had backed the decision as well as Rahim, and even Noah had suggested that they deserved a chance at some privacy, so Angharad had made a mental note to thank him for that later. Because as much as she was sick of hearing Hope harp on and on about the completely _false _fact that her and Noah had been the only couple together from the start, Angharad actually liked Noah. The only time that she and Bobby hadn't been coupled up, was when it was out of their hands and Priya had chosen him, and after finding out someone had been trying to spread rumours to get them to break up, Angharad thought they were more deserving of the break. Thankfully, not sinking to Hope's level had paid off in the end.

“Look how big this bed is! It's unreal,” Bobby exclaimed, as he threw himself on to it. “Bet this is a real expensive mattress, it's so comfy.”

Chuckling fondly, Angharad settled down beside him. “Enough mattress chat.”

“Now onto the pillow talk,” he grinned.

Angharad playfully placed her hand across his mouth, though instead of doing something daft like licking her palm, Bobby suddenly got very still, his eyes widening. Worried she'd done something to upset him, she tried to quickly remove her hand, but he whimpered quietly. It gave Angharad pause, and for a moment she just looked at him. She took in how still he was laying, how eagerly he was watching her, how his breathing had spread up. It almost seemed as if he was waiting, or maybe even anticipating something to happen. It clicked all at once then.

“Is this... your thing?” she asked, gently.

Bobby's gaze was unwavering for all of a heartbeat, before he quickly glanced away, a blush blooming on his golden cheeks as he nodded. Angharad blinked, a little shocked, mostly because she'd never accidentally fallen into exploring kinks with someone before, but she guessed there were worse ways to find something like this out. Besides, it wasn't exactly a bad one and Angharad wasn't adverse to taking control. However, she was concerned about how embarrassed Bobby was looking, so without really thinking, she finally removed her hand from his mouth and kissed him deeply. After a moment, Bobby's hands found her hips and as he gently tugged her closer, Angharad used the opportunity to straddle him; her thighs were left bare thanks to her silk sleep shorts, and she feel the warmth of Bobby's skin as she rested lightly over his torso. His hands wandered up her back and over her shoulders, until his fingers began to trace the collar of the silver sleep shirt she wore.

“Is that a hint?” she teased, smiling against his lips.

“Please,” he whispered back.

Chuckling softly, Angharad sat back so Bobby got an uninterrupted view of her pulling the silk up and off her body, and she could feel his obvious arousal press lightly against her rear. Though when he reached for her, she caught his hands before gently pining them just above his shoulders. Bobby sucked in a surprised breath, his amber eyes noticeably darkening as he watched her.

“You're gorgeous,” she told him.

He groaned slightly, squeezing her fingers. “You're making this really difficult.”

Smiling indulgently, Angharad released Bobby's hands to cup his face, placing a lingering kiss to his lips, before rolling onto her side when he gently nudged her. He ducked his head, his tongue tracing along her collarbone, whilst his fingers gently explored across her ribs before he began to draw indistinct patterns on her stomach. His lips moved from her collarbone to lavish her throat with soft kisses, as his hand moved lower, tracing the outline of her hip and down to her thigh.

“You're such a tease,” she chuckled, her hands carding through his dreads.

“Am I really a tease if I plan to follow through?” he asked, his lips brushing her skin.

“Yes.”

Bobby chuckled at her answer, soft and seductive. “What can I do to prove I'm not a tease?”

Her fingertips traced the waistband of his cake print pyjama pants in reply. She hadn't expected his blush to intensify, and was about to reassure him they didn't need to go any further if he didn't want to, before he was suddenly kissing her breathless. She moaned into his mouth, her hands wandering his torso freely, as he deftly kicked off his pants. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes when his thumb hooked into her shorts, obviously asking for permission. She grinned at him before lifting her hips to help Bobby slide them off her, and the moment they were both bare, Angharad pulled him back to her. The hard length of him teased her as she rocked against him, their position letting him hit her most sensitive bundle of nerves as their kisses turned almost frantic.

“Harri, do you...?”

“I want you inside me,” she stated, without hesitation.

Bobby groaned and kissed her deeply, before moving just far enough away to grab a condom from the bowl... yes, bowl... that sat on the bedside table. He made short work of rolling it on, and the moment he was close enough again, Angharad coaxed him to lay down on his side beside her. Bobby looked at her quizzically for a moment, before a warm grin spread across his face when she moved her leg to curl over his hip; his preferred position, a fact she'd learnt thanks to one of the stupid competitions.

“I do listen,” she teased, lightly rubbing her nose against his.

He leant forward and kissed her softly, sweetly, as he guided himself towards her heat. Angharad helped by curling her leg and pulling him into her. She moaned softly in delight as he began to slip easily inside her... she'd been shockingly worked up from their kisses that she was more than ready... but she appreciated the slow and gentle way Bobby moved until he was hilted inside her.

“You feel amazing,” he murmured.

“That's such a line,” she chuckled, smiling affectionately.

“Doesn't make it any less true,” he retorted, before lightly booping her nose with his.

Rolling her eyes, Angharad kissed him deeply as she rocked forward, and swallowed his broken groan as his arms wrapped more securely around her. Time lost all meaning as they fell into an easy rhythm, unhurried but no less intense. She threw back her head, exposing her throat to Bobby's kisses, as he unexpectedly reached between them to expertly rub her most sensitive. Angharad whole body quivered as she teetered on the edge, and all it took was for Bobby to place a sucking kiss to her pulse point to send her over; dragging him with her. For several moments, they lay together, just trying to catch their breath as he softened inside her, until Bobby gave her the most contented smile she'd ever seen from him, before he smoothed some of her riotous curls away from her face.

“Sometimes I can't believe someone can be so beautiful and sweet,” he whispered. “You're the human equivalent of the perfect cupcake.”

“If you're comparing me to baked goods, I must be doing something right,” she smiled, cupping his face.

“It's really rare for me to feel genuinely close to a girl. Obviously, I'm good mates with a lot, but... I just don't usually get on with girls the way I do with you, you know?” he told her, quietly. “You're pretty special.”

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, before quickly excusing himself to take care of the condom and by the time he was back, Angharad had already settled down under the rumpled sheets. She smiled tiredly as Bobby slipped in beside her, and eagerly settled into his arms when he pulled her close; her cheek resting on his shoulder.

“It hasn't been easy to form a connection in here, everything is always so full on,” she said, tiredly. “But I'm so glad we've gotten the chance. You're a different type of guy, and I like that. I like you. I'm really glad we coupled up.”

“Me too, though admit it, you only want me for my baking,” he teased, his fingers beginning to draw patterns along her arm.

“That's just a bonus,” Angharad assured, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “I'm really just after the frosting.”


	8. Chapter 8

The night in the Hideaway had been wonderful, the morning after when Angharad had literally blown his mind in the shower was amazing. But he came back down to Earth with a bump, when Priya pulled him aside to explain Hope had been bitching all morning that they'd got the Hideway instead of her and Noah and honestly, Bobby was sick of it. Hope and Noah had no more right than him and Angharad, and bar one night when Priya had chosen him, they'd been together the same amount of time. So when their friend suggested trying to do something about it, Bobby readily agreed. Luckily Rahim was also on board, so Priya didn't have to go behind his back, and of course Bobby called Angharad over to see if she wanted in.

“I try not to be a jealous person,” he told her. “So you could also try turning Noah's head... for science.”

“What do you think, An?” Priya asked. “Want to help us with Operation Nope?”

“I'm sorry guys, I can't get behind the plan,” Angharad replied, quietly.

“Why? Because you like them?” Priya snapped.

Bobby looked at her in shock. “Leave her alone, Priya...”

“Noah's my friend,” Angharad interrupted. “I'm happy to talk to him about my concerns, but I'm not going to try tempt him to cheat on Hope.”

She left after that, taking Rahim with her to go work out in the gym, and Bobby was momentarily distracted by how good she looked in her white and blue bikini top that she'd teamed with demin shorts, before Priya was snapping him back to attention by clicking her fingers right next to his ear. Bobby didn't see Angharad again until that evening, after the blow up and fall out of Operation Nope. He'd taken Priya up to the roof terrace to escape all the dirty looks and snide comments directed her way, and Angharad had appeared not long later, looking stunning in a white wrap over mini dress.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, looking between him and Priya.

“Priya already feels bad, Harri.”

Honestly, Bobby knew he'd screwed up the moment the words were out of his mouth; he didn't need the hurt look she gave him to realise that. He was half way out of his seat, his hand outstretched towards her as she took a step back away from him.

“I was worried and came to see if she was okay,” Angharad stated, quiet but unwavering. “But it looks like you've got everything covered, so I guess I'll see you both at the party.”

She left without a backward glance, and Bobby was torn between following her and comforting Priya, but after a few minutes, he knew he couldn't just sit up on the terrace after the way Angharad had walked away. He found her doing shots with Gary in the kitchen. The blonde noticed him first, and gave him a consolatory pat on the shoulder as he left them to it; which was probably needed, since Angharad took one look at him before knocking back another shot. He approached her cautiously, hoping she wasn't about to send him packing, but was prepared to give her space if it's what she wanted. But when she didn't immediately tell him to piss off, Bobby took a chance and slowly settled his hand over the back of hers, before cautiously lacing their fingers together.

“I'm glad I get to be your date to this party,” he told her, quietly.

“Awfully presumptuous of you,” she replied, as studied her empty glass.

“Have I messed up that badly?” Bobby asked, his heart racing.

Angharad sighed. “No... but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt and disappointed. I thought you knew me better than that.”

“I'm really sorry, I said it without thinking,” he admitted. “I've lost count how many times I said it before you came up, it came out automatically. Forgive me?”

She finally glanced at him and for a long weighted moment, Bobby still expected her to tell him to piss off. But then she fully turned to him, and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He returned her hug early, holding her tightly as he pressed several kisses to her cheek and temple as way of apology.

“Save a dance for me?” he asked, hopefully.

“I might be able to spare you at least one,” she replied, smirking just before she brushed his lips with hers. “No promises though.”


	9. Chapter 9

The whole of last night had been pretty shit. From her kind of row with Bobby, to Marisol dragging her into helping fixing the current drama in the villa because she was one of the 'sensible' ones... which well played Marisol, that was definitely the way to guilt trip her into helping even though she really didn't want to... not to mention the two new arrivals which Angharad wasn't sure what to make of. She'd barely been able to wave hello to Jakub, and even though Chelsea seemed nice enough, she'd created more drama within five minutes of being in the villa. In all honesty, Angharad just couldn't be arsed, so she'd lay in bed a good fifteen minutes after everyone else was up, including Bobby. But eventually she dragged herself out of bed, though just when she was about to enter the bathroom, she was confronted by a dripping wet Bobby; so of course all she could then think about was the blow job she'd given him in the shower just yesterday morning; though it felt like a life time ago. Still, she let him pull her into a soggy hug, and laughed when he picked her up and carried her back to their bed.

“You know, when we first started getting to know each other, I wasn't sure if you really fancied me,” Angharad confessed, smiling up at Bobby as he leant over her. “You get on with pretty much everyone, and can be a bit hard to read.”

“Yeah... you're not the first girl to tell me that,” he admitted, tucking some of her curls behind her ear. “Do you still feel that way? Like I'm hard to read?”

“Sometimes. I don't always know where your head's at,” she replied. The 'like last night' went very loudly unsaid.

“Usually attached to my neck,” Bobby teased, lightly bumping his nose against hers. “Just above my shoulders.”

“You know what I mean,” she chuckled.

“I like you,” he stated, without prompting or hesitation. “You're like a lemon drizzle cake. Sweet but a little sharp.”

She silently raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean sharp like smart,” he hurriedly assured.

“Uhuh... good save,” Angharad smirked, as she brushed her lips against the underside of his jaw. “But I guess if you're willing to compare me to baked goods again, that's a good sign.”

“You better believe it,” he grinned, moving to wrap his arms around her.

“Now I want cake though,” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

They lay together in a peaceful silence for several minutes, though Angharad tried her best to ignore the fact Bobby was only wearing a towel that hung low on his hips. Her fingers itched to run along his lithe torso, but she contented herself for wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggling close.

“I'd love to have you round to mine for tea some time,” Bobby said, out of the blue. “I'll bake you any cake you fancy.”

For a moment, it felt like her heart skipped a beat; she hadn't expected Bobby to already be thinking of them doing things outside the villa. It made Angharad equally nervous and excited, especially since it seemed like it was a completely unguarded comment.

“I'd really like that,” she whispered.

Bobby turned to her then, pulling her closer and resting his forehead against hers. “You look so beautiful in the mornings.”

“I haven't even showered yet,” she chuckled.

“Doesn't matter. You're still perfect... and I love your curls,” he told her, before gently running his fingers over her lips. “And I don't think I can stand not kissing you for a moment longer.”

Angharad shook her head, smiling. “I've got morning breath, so you're just going to have to wait a little longer.”

Still, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before deftly clambering over him and finally heading to the bathroom. Grabbing a quick shower and brushing her teeth took about twenty minutes, and she was busy running argon oil through her hair, when a pair of arms unexpectedly wrapped around her waist. Luckily, Angharad had already changed into strappy green bikini she'd chosen for the day, so she didn't need to worry about her modesty when Bobby playfully threw her on their bed. She bounced slightly as she landed and chuckled against her partner's mouth, when he immediately followed her onto the bed and kissed her sweetly. Angharad pulled back just enough to boop his nose with hers, before placing feather light kisses all over his face.

“Why're you being so cute all of a sudden?” he smiled, winding a curl around his finger.

There wasn't really much of a reason, so Angharad just shrugged, returning Bobby's smile as she snuggled closer to him.

“You're literally so gorgeous,” he murmured. “Like, I can't even...”

“Are you going to hush up so I can kiss you?” she teased.

Bobby's smile became a grin as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, before leaning in. Angharad met him halfway, cheekily licking the seam of his lips. Chuckling quietly, he granted her silent request; kissing her slow and deliberate. She could smell the fresh scent of his shower gel and tasted a hint of...

“Strawberry?” she asked, her lips still brushing his. “Did you steal someone's lip balm?”

He outright laughed. “I may have, kind of, sort of procured some flavoured lip balm from a mutual friend...”

“So now I know what it tastes like to kiss Lottie,” she stated, deadpan. “Thanks for sating that burning desire.”

“Who says it was Lottie?” Bobby grinned. “It could have been Noah...”

“But it was Lottie,” Angharad countered, smirking.

“Okay, yeah. It was Lottie. Don't tell her.”

“She'll kill you. So how exactly are you going to buy my silence?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Cupcakes,” he countered. “With extra buttercream.”

Angharad made a show of considering, before she pressed her lips to his. “Deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You ever thought of sunflowers?”

Bobby tried to bite back a grin as he spoke, so tempted to glance over at Angharad, and wondered if she'd be smiling or looking at him in exasperation. Things had been going really well between them, he was looking forward to seeing where things could go between them... and she drove him crazy like no one else ever had... but they'd only know each other a few weeks. She was also literally a woman of the world, so Bobby still couldn't quite get over the fact she wanted to be with him; a home town boy who'd rarely left Glasgow. Angharad seemed too good to be true at times, and he occasionally felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“What about them?” she replied, sounding amused.

He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, as he turned his head to look at her. “Like, I'm not _that_ short, right? But I see a sunflower and I'm like... damn son! That flower is bigger than I am. That flower is winning and I'm losing.”

“You are so not ready to hear about trees,” Angharad replied, deadpan.

Unable to help himself, Bobby burst out laughing and slid off his bean bag so he could shuffle close enough to pull her into a tight hug. She wasn't the joker he was, but she had a damn quick wit and he loved when Angharad threw some sass in his direction. He knew it was always playful, and there was always a smirk quirking the corner of her full lips that demanded to be kiss, along with a mischievous twinkle in her striking grey eyes that he just couldn't look away from. She was so beautiful and in moments like this, all of Bobby's doubts faded away. He pulled back just far enough to smile at her and was struck by the sudden, maddening need to ask if she saw a future for them outside the villa. But then a text broke their calm and the whole villa was thrown into another challenge, revolving other islanders' secrets hidden in envelopes. Of course, Bobby threw himself into it and got utterly filthy since he wasn't afraid to get a little muddy, and it was just a game after all; he didn't think there'd be any terrible secrets about to be revealed. However, he wasn't exactly surprised that Angharad didn't open any envelopes. She'd been a bit more reserved in general ever since the 'mean tweets' challenge, and Bobby guessed she just didn't want to put much of herself out there any more. He didn't think anyone else had really noticed, but he liked to think he knew Angharad pretty well by now, so when it was his turn again and an envelope with her name was in his hands, he hesitated whilst looking directly at her.

“Up to you,” she smiled. “I'm not fussed either way.”

There was a brief flicker in her eyes, and she glanced briefly down the line of islanders. Bobby knew she was lying, but she gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes when she looked at him again. Suddenly, it didn't feel like a harmless game any more. It was obvious Angharad didn't really trust many of the other islanders' now, not after the last challenge, and he could understand that. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't burning with curiosity about what was in the envelope, but he respected her more. Things had been going well for them so far, and even though he didn't think Angharad would be mad if he opened the envelope, it was clear to him that she wasn't thrilled about the others' knowing more about her.

“Maybe I shouldn't...”

He let the envelope with her name on it drop to the discard pile, and walked over to the clean water pool that had also been set up along side the mud one. The only indication that Angharad gave that she was even slightly surprised was a raised eyebrow, but she followed him over to the pool, since he had 'won' a wash down by her after all. She bent down to pick up one of the sponges, her unruly ginger curls bouncing with the movement, though instead of walking over like Bobby expected her too, Angharad suddenly launched the sponge at him. It hit him smack in the face, but before he could recover from the freezing burst of water, another sponge hit him in the stomach, then one to his side. Yelping, he ran to hide behind Noah.

“Do you really think she won't soak me too?” the guy asked, smiling slightly.

Then without warning, he seized Bobby's shoulders and held him still whilst Angharad _and _Lottie pelted him with the sponges. As Noah predicted, Angharad didn't hesitate to also launch one at him, and the big guy retaliated by picking her up and dumping her in the mud; only to be pulled in after her. The 'contest' descended into chaos after that, the envelopes forgotten, though a text still came through to say Lottie and Gary had won since they were the only couple where both parties had resisted temptation before it all devolved into bedlam. Bobby didn't really care though, especially as he wrapped his muddy arm around Angharad's slippery shoulders as they walked back to the villa, and she whispered in his ear:

“Fancy sharing another shower?”


	11. (NSFW)

Hiding in the bathroom to escape Hurrican Nope wasn't exactly how Angharad had pictured her night going, but now she was alone with Bobby in the dimly lit room, she couldn't help smiling at the situation. They'd hardly been able to grab any alone time together lately, and it'd been a bumpy few days in general, so since they had managed to grab an unexpected moment of respite together, Angharad couldn't help letting her gaze sweep over him appreciatively.

“You're looking at me funny,” Bobby stated, smiling slightly.

“I want you,” she stated, unabashed. “And since we're actually alone for once, I can't help thinking about what I'd like to do with you.”

Bobby surprisingly blushed but said nothing; no longer meeting her eyes.

“What?” Angharad asked, tilting her head to catch his gaze again. “Can't a woman speak her mind?”

“It's not that,” he replied, looking at her again as his thumbs lightly stroked along her collarbones. “I want to feel like it means something.”

Sighing softly, she cupped his face in her hands. “Of course it means something, Bobby. I don't go around telling just anyone I'm horny. I'm horny because it's you. _You_ turn me on... quite often actually, and usually when you're doing something that isn't particularly sexy. Though you also have a way of looking at me sometimes. I can't really explain it, but you were giving me the look when you asked me to 'hang out' with you and I won't lie, it really gets me going.”

Angharad shrugged when she was done; not because she was embarrassed by what she'd said, but because there was a lack of any other way to finish her little speech. Bobby looked at her for a weighted moment, presumably letting the words sink in, since he suddenly gave her his gorgeous crooked grin before he gently backed her up against the bathroom wall. The tiles were cool as they pressed up against her shoulder blades, that were left bare thanks to the strapless red mini dress she wore. Bobby's gaze searched hers for several heartbeats, before he dipped his head and began to lavish her neck with kisses. He kissed up her throat and along her jaw, but the moment his lips were in reach of hers, Angharad pulled him to her. His lithe body pressed flush into hers, and she could feel his growing arousal press into her most sensitive bundle of nerves, even through their clothing. Instinctively, she wrapped her right leg around his left thigh and rocked against him. Bobby's small groan of pleasure shot straight to her core, and she couldn't stand not kissing him a moment longer. His hands cupped her rear, bringing them impossibly close together, as their passionate kiss turned almost frantic.

“Ever tried it in the shower?” he whispered, against her lips.

“Ready to upgrade from blow jobs then?” she teased, smirking wickedly.

Bobby's smile was a touch shy as he unzipped her dress, and they exchanged several lingering kisses as they stripped each other bare, before leaving their clothes in a heap on the floor. She grabbed a few towels from the clean hamper and set them on the stool just outside the stall whilst he started the shower, though just as Bobby was about to pull her in with him, Angharad murmured: “Condom” against his lips. Smiling ruefully, he slipped passed her to grab one from his shorts pocket, before joining her under the lovely warm spray. She'd already been working a tropical scented soap into a lather so the moment Bobby was in reach, Angharad began to smooth the suds over his toned body. Since he'd been worried her arousal was more convenience than desire, she wanted to show Bobby it was him that she wanted, so even though she was beyond ready, Angharad wanted to take her time and it seemed she wasn't the only one. Bobby took the soap from her and after working up another lather, began to return the favour. His touch as light and teasing as he trailed his fingertips over her breasts, though his palms were warm and comforting as he smoothed up her back whilst kissing her neck. Angharad was so glad she wasn't the type of woman to wear a lot of make up because she'd probably look like a panda, especially when Bobby coaxed her to tip her hair back into the water. How he knew which shampoo bar was hers, she wasn't sure, but her arms wrapped around his waist whilst he slowly massaged her scalp; it felt luxurious, and she sighed contentedly as Bobby rinsed the suds out of her curls. Though the moment she was looking at him again, he leant forward and booped her nose with his, making her smile.

“How do you want to do this?” he murmured, sounding unsure.

“You nervous?” she asked, gently.

“Bricking it,” he admitted, though still managed a smile for her.

Angharad pressed a lingering kiss to his lips as she teasingly trailed her fingers up his length, before she turned her back to him. Bobby was in good shape, but he wasn't built like Noah or Gary, so she seriously doubted he'd be able to hold her up long enough for sex. So she braced her hands against the tiled wall, the water streaming down her back, as she glanced over her shoulder and watched Bobby roll on the condom before stepping behind her. His hands smoothed over the curve of her rear, squeezing lightly as he lined himself up. But feeling a little devilish... and extremely turned on... Angharad pushed herself back onto him without warning. Bobby's moan was delicious, and she managed to roll her hips several times before he recovered enough sense to retaliate. He chuckled warmly as one of his hands reached up to tease her breasts, whilst the other slid down to the apex of her thighs to circle her most sensitive bundle of nerves. The pace they set was fast, both suddenly conscious that they could be interrupted at any moment, especially since they'd already lingered so long in the shower. Bobby reached his climax first, and he muffled his groan against her skin whilst he twitched with her. Angharad tried not to let her disappointment show, since she'd been close herself, but after how concerned he'd been early, she decided she could go one time without reaching release. However, once Bobby had slowly withdrawn from her, his softening length was immediately replaced by two of his fingers. He crooked them just so, rubbing the spot inside her that made her toes curl with the same vigour that he circled her sensitive bundle of nerves. In all honestly, Angharad didn't expect her own climax to hit so quickly or so hard, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself moaning too loudly as she pulsed around his fingers. Bobby coaxed her through the aftershocks, before turning her around to kiss her sweetly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, lightly rubbing his nose against hers.

She gave him a lazy smile. “You were amazing.”

“So were you,” Bobby murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

“We should probably get out of here,” Angharad advised, turning off the shower. “Before we're caught.”

Bobby gave a reluctant sigh before hugging her close. “Unfortunately, you're probably right.”


	12. Chapter 12

The day had been going so well. Angharad had assured him she was as serious about seeing where they could go as a couple as he was, then they'd nailed the cake decorating contest. He didn't care that they hadn't win... which considering Jakub had just coupled up with Hope now made a lot more sense... because it had been a laugh, and Angharad had tried so hard to make it look nice, even though she'd been blindfolded and guided by his instructions. It meant a lot to him that she'd tried, especially once she'd admitted that she hadn't wanted to embarrass his skills as a pastry chef, when they'd been tucking into the cake together after the competition. So Bobby had been nervous but excited going into the recoupling. Angharad wanted him, he wanted her, and she was easily the most gorgeous girl in the villa, especially dressed in the figure hugging gold number she'd chosen. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and grinned when she gave him a pleased smile when she spotted him. However, that feeling of giddy anticipation suddenly crashed and burned when Henrik called Angharad's name. Bobby felt like he'd been punched in the gut, and she looked stunned; as if she was as blind-sided by the blond's announcement as he was. Perhaps she was, since instead of walking over to Henrik straight away, Angharad came over to him first. Though he mostly watched her shoes approach, since his eyes had quickly fallen to the floor. However, Bobby didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight embrace when her arms slowly slid around his shoulders.

“We'll get another chance,” she murmured.

“I know it, Babe,” he replied, forcing confidence he didn't feel for her sake.

“You're still the only one I want,” Angharad whispered, before stepping away.

Bobby captured her hands and raised them to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Go join, Henrik. We won't be apart for long.”

He squeezed her fingers before letting her go, and tried not to dwell on how good they looked together, when Henrik draped his arm around Angharad's shoulders. The evening passed in a blur after that. He'd recoupled with Marisol as friends, and moved sluggishly around the dressing room as he got ready for bed; trying to put off the inevitable of seeing Angharad in someone else's bed. But to his surprise, just as he was about to enter the bedroom, he nearly walked into the redhead. She gave him a lopsided smile, and shrugged when he looked down to the bundle of blankets she was carrying.

“You okay, Harri?” he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“I'm sleeping outside,” she said, quietly. “I told Henrik he could have the bed, since I'm the one not comfortable sharing.”

“You never had a problem with me,” Bobby replied, looking at her with concern.

Angharad smiled before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “He's not you.”

With that, she walked away as he wandered into the bedroom though it only took one unimpressed look from Marisol, for Bobby to realise he was being an idiot and quickly turned around and raced outside after Angharad. He found her setting up one of the day beds, and he took a moment to admire her in the black yoga pants and matching cropped jumper she was wearing, before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she smiled, tilting her head to kiss his cheek. “Everything alright?”

“I'm not sure,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder. “I'm going to be honest, I really didn't see the recoupling going the way it did. We really need to talk about what we want to do from here and how we want to play this, so I was thinking... um...” He trailed off, suddenly nervous and unsure what to say.

“I like being with you, Bobby,” Angharad stated, tugging him to sit on the bed with her. “I have no interest in Henrik and I have no idea where he gets the idea we spark off each other from. The only time we really chat is in a group, so he really confused me with all that.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “So... want to keep getting to know each other, and get back together at the next recoupling?”

“Sounds good to me,” she smiled, shuffling back onto the bed. “You staying tonight.”

Bobby couldn't help grinning as he settled down beside her, before pulling her close. “I was just waiting for you to ask.”


	13. Chapter 13

Angharad really didn't know what to think about the text that had woken her up this morning, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. She was still reeling from Henrik picking her last night, and even though she'd slept outside in Bobby's arms, her emotions were still all over the place. However, that didn't stop her dressing quickly, and she pulled some denim shorts over the red one piece Priya called her 'baywatch' swimsuit, before padding back outside to where she'd left Bobby sleeping. She leant down to kiss him goodbye, but when he didn't stir, Angharad shook him gently whilst whispering his name. He cracked open one bleary eye and smiled at her sleepily.

“Hey... what you doing up?” he mumbled, sounding exhausted.

“I don't have much time,” she said, glancing over her shoulder towards the villa. “Don't tell anyone I told you this, but the girls are off on some top secret trip.”

Bobby reached out to gentle stroke her cheek. “So where are you going?”

“We don't know,” Angharad admitted, tilting her head to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “We're just leaving and it's meant to be secret.”

“I hope you're not gone for too long, I'll miss you,” he whispered, smiling at her a little sadly.

“You're such a melt,” she told him, leaning forward to boop his nose with hers.

“I know, but I mean it,” he told her, gently rubbing her nose with his. “It's always different when you're not around.”

He pushed himself into a sitting position, making enough room for Angharad to perch on the bed in front of him. She sat down obligingly, and smile at him softly when he gently cupped her face in his hands; his thumbs stroking lightly across her cheekbones. He looked so gorgeous in the purple-ish hue of the dawn, and she couldn't help reaching out to slowly caress his full lips. He gave her fingertips a feather-light kiss, before they rested their foreheads against each other. Angharad felt lost in Bobby's amber eyes, and all she could think of was how perfect their little stolen moment was. She wasn't sure who moved first, but one moment their gaze was locked, the next her eyes were fluttering shut at the feel of his soft lips gently pressing into hers. The kiss was chaste, but so full of tenderness and promise.

“I'll miss you too,” Angharad whispered, stroking his cheek.

“I care about you so much,” Bobby murmured, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I hope you realise I feel the same,” she replied, squeezing him gently. “I can't wait until we can couple up again.”

He pulled back to look at her, giving her the softest smile she'd ever seen, as he tucked some of her curls behind her ear. “You're one special girl, Harri.”

Before she could reply, Chelsea suddenly called her name, causing her to sigh. “Guess our time's up. I'll see you soon, okay?”

Leaning forward, Bobby lightly booped her nose with his as he smiled a little sadly. “I'll be waiting for you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Three days. Angharad and the other girls had been away for three days. More girls had come, and the guys had seriously pushed for him to be grafting on them since he _was_ single; but only thanks to Henrik choosing Angharad at the last recoupling... not that anyone really listened to that reasoning. Sure, the new girls were nice enough and pretty enough, but they weren't Angharad. The vivacious redhead got him in a way no one else did and he missed her, even if it had only been three days. It was three too long as far as Bobby was concerned. He didn't care if Gary laughed and called him whipped, he didn't care if some of the girls tried to graft on him hard, he didn't even care about that stupid video they'd received from the girl's villa this morning. Out of everything that had been shown, Angharad stood whispering in a guy's ear as he blushed wasn't a big deal. Bobby figured it was just part of a challenge, especially since it was the only time she'd appeared in the video. Besides, he trusted her. She didn't have to wake him up to say goodbye before the girls left, but she had. He cared about her, perhaps a lot more than he should since they'd only known each other for a few weeks, but the fact still remained. He liked Angharad, he wanted to be with her, and none of the other girls could turn his head. The three days had really made Bobby realise just how much she really meant to him, and he felt almost lost without her. Which honestly messed with his head a little. He knew he needed to talk to her as soon as she was back. He needed to know if she was really all in like he was, even if they weren't currently coupled up. But of course, it couldn't be as easy as just waiting for her to get back. Everyone at the villa got whisked away for a day out, with the knowledge that the girls were returning that evening hanging over their heads. Everyone had a different outlook on things, though for Bobby it was a mix of nerves and excitement. He couldn't wait to see Angharad again, but he also couldn't completely trample down the worry that she'd have met someone better in the other villa; someone who was actually worth her time. Then there was the uncomfortable fact that Henrik was actually coupled with her, but was evidentially going to pie her off for that wannabe Blake... and if the blond got Angharad kicked out of the villa, Bobby was going to seriously lose his shit for once, before he walked out right after her. Those thoughts were still swirling around his head even as it became time to walk towards the firepit, but he took a deep breath, and faked some bravado he didn't quite feel as he jogged down to where their girls waited.

“I hope you ladies are ready to get hands-on! Because the man with the fastest fingers in the villa is back. He's still single and ready to mingle...” Bobby teased.

He forced a grin as he made his way to the firepit, hoping no one would be able to tell how fast his heart was racing, or how much his stomach was churning with nervous energy. Though he stopped dead when he saw Angharad sitting alone, looking utterly gorgeous in the white silk shirt and black leather mini skirt she was wearing. The flickering light from the the fire made her ginger curls shine like flames, and his breath genuinely caught at the soft smile she was giving him. He visibly watched the tension drain out of her shoulders, and he couldn't help wondering if she'd been worried about him ending up with someone else; which was ludicrous, because no one could hold a candle to Angharad.

“And I guess I'm not the only one,” he finished, his smile becoming genuine. “Looking gorgeous as always, Harri.”

“Thanks babe,” she smirked, blatantly giving him a once over. “Not looking bad yourself.”

Bobby only vaguely remember he was coupled with Marisol, or had been, considering the towering guy she was sat beside. He greeted Graham with a friendly handshake, and congratulated his friend with a hug before taking a seat beside Angharad.

“I feel bad for leaving you single...” Marisol admitted, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out,” Bobby replied, before he glanced sideways at Angharad.

“I knew you'd stick,” she stated, smiling at him warmly before her tone took on a little harsher edge. “No matter what other's tried to get me to believe.”

Bobby frowned, taking her hand in his. “You know me. I couldn't be stickier if you rolled me in jam. Besides, I figure I owed it to you.”

It seemed like she was about to say something, before Lottie suddenly gasped and they all turned their attention to Henrik walking towards the firepit holding Blake's hand. Angharad stood up to greet them, smiling warmly at them both; well up until Chelsea put her foot in it, and Blake started to show her real colours. Henrik looked embarrassed, and Bobby was already on his feet itching to put Blake in her place when she started bad mouthing Angharad. However, the redhead just outright laughed in the woman's face, before she grinned at Henrik and stated:

“Good luck with this one.”

Without sparing another look for the couple... or anyone else for that matter... Angharad turned and faced him again. Bobby's heart began to race as she closed the short distance between them, and he fought the urge to close his eyes when her hand gently cradled his cheek.

“I hope you don't mind”, she murmured.

It was the only warning Bobby got before Angharad's lips were on his. Unable to help it, he moaned softly into their kiss. He could taste a hint of mint on her tongue, and smelt the floral scent of her perfume as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist. It felt _so_ good to have her back in his arms again, and if their kiss wasn't a very public way of stating how they felt about each other, Bobby didn't know what was. A blush was just beginning to burn his cheeks as they pulled apart, to wolf whistles and cat calls that sounded suspiciously like Lottie, Priya and even Noah. Angharad huffed a quiet chuckle as he lead her back to the curved couch, and Bobby couldn't stop grinning when he draped an arm around her shoulders and she immediately snuggled closer. Having her back in his arms made Bobby happier than he'd thought possible, and he hoped the next recoupling would be soon so they could make it official.


	15. Chapter 15

Reuniting with Bobby was amazing, even if it was only unofficial. Angharad really didn't care at all that Henrik had coupled up with someone; shame the woman was such a bitch, but it wasn't like she had to be friends with her. Though talking of friends, it was so good to see the other guys again. Noah had given her a bear hug before wandering off with Hope, though Rahim and Gary had played it cool for all of a minute, before creating a group hug with her and Bobby. It was so nice to be back, but what was even better, was stealing a few minutes for some one-to-one time with the _only _guy Angharad wanted to be coupled with.

“I'm glad we get a chance to properly talk,” Bobby said, smiling softly. “It's been a while since we saw each other, and I guess I just wanted to know where your head's at.”

“It's been three days,” she replied, returning his smile.

He sighed, quietly. “I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like everything has change around here.”

“Not _everything_ as changed,” Angharad reassured, reaching for his hand.

“Well... yeah. Henrik still doesn't know when to say succulent. That's not really what I meant though...”

They stared at each other for a heartbeat, before they both burst out laughing. Shaking her head, Angharad wriggled out of her bean bag, and crossed the small distance to curl up against Bobby's side. He smiled at her softly, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Something unclenched in her chest and for the first time in three days, Angharad finally began to relax.

“I guess I just meant that with so many people in the villa now, who knows what will happen next,” he concluded. “I hate thinking you might be in danger of going home.”

“I know what you mean,” Angharad sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I'm glad Marisol found someone, Graham is a great guy, but I don't like the fact it's left you vulnerable.”

“What do you think we should do about it?” Bobby asked, pressing a kiss to her unruly curls.

“Hmm.... I'm not sure._ Maybe _we should couple up,” she said, making a point to keep her eyes trained on the stars overhead.

Bobby huffed a small laugh, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I'm glad you said that. I thought maybe... after everything that happened with Henrik... then with you being gone...”

Angharad sat up so she could look at him directly, as she gently cupped his cheek and tilted his head so his amber eyes finally met her grey ones again. She couldn't understand why Bobby didn't realise how much she cared for him, and how serious she was about them working as a couple.

“Did you really think I wasn't interested any more?” she asked, quietly.

He shrugged, dejectedly. “I've been a bit of a mess these past few days, to be honest. I thought about you a lot, Harri. I was worried you'd forget all about me.”

Oh hell! This adorable man was going to break her heart, she was sure of it, and not for the first time, Angharad wondered what the hell Bobby's ex(s) had done. He was usually so confident and full of life, that seeing him so unsure was actually painful. However, as upsetting as his doubt was, she didn't take it personally. Bobby had hinted a few times he'd been majorly hurt before, and since they'd realistically only known each other for a few weeks... even if it was an intense few weeks of being together twenty four hours a day, seven days a week... Angharad did her best not to take it to heart. She didn't mind being patient and reassuring with him, especially if it helped Bobby understand she was serious about them as a couple.

“You were on my mind too,” she whispered.

“Really? Even with all those other boys around?” he asked, looking at her hopefully.

“None of them were you,” Angharad reassured. “I told you before, I don't play games, Bobby. You're the one I care about. Henrik picking me to couple with, or having going away for three days doesn't change that.”

“It's nice to hear you say it,” Bobby admitted, quietly. “It's just... it's nice to have you back, is all. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she smiled, leaning forward to boop his nose with hers.

He grinned at her, as he gently rubbed her nose with his. “Good. Great. I'm excited to see what happens next. Sorry if this is all a bit weird, but...”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Shannon came over looking for Rahim. Honestly, Angharad was a little annoyed since it was pretty obvious they were trying to have a private conversation, and even Bobby seemed a little put out at their moment being ruined. However, as he tried to walk away after helping her up, Angharad grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a small smile tugging at his lips, and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I'm going to sleep outside again to night, get away from the crowd,” she stated, smirking slightly. “You're welcome to join me.”

“A tempting offer, but I was thinking about making the most of being single and just starfishing on one of he beds,” Bobby grinned.

Angharad chuckled. “Babe... you starfish anyway.”

“Says the cuddlepus,” he retorted.

“Cuddlepus?”

“Cuddly octopus,” Bobby explained.

“I think you're mistaking hanging on for dear life so I don't fall out of bed as cuddles,” Angharad retorted.

To her surprise, Bobby suddenly picked her up bridal style and started carrying her over to the daybeds. In all honesty, she kind of expected him to dump her into the pool, but instead he tossed her gently on the nearest bed before hopping on after her. He had a mischievous glint in his amber eyes, and his gorgeous crooked smile wasn't much better.

“What's on your mind?” she asked, smirking at him.

“Are you really wanting to go to bed right now?” he countered.

“What did you have in mind?”

Bobby's smile turned cheeky, as he leant forward and seductively whispered in her ear: “Cupcakes.”

Unable to help it, Angharad burst out laugh. “Cupcakes? Seriously. At.... half eleven at night?”

“Why not?” he grinned.

Angharad looked at him for a weighted moment, before shrugging and getting off the bed. “Why not indeed. But I warn you, I want extra frosting on mine.”

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the villa. “I was thinking double chocolate? Chocolate cupcakes with chocolate buttercream icing.”

“Sounds divine,” she smiled.

Bobby pressed a kiss to her temple before he murmured: “I just know my audience.”


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby wasn't sure what to think, when he'd heard about the recoupling, all he could think about was finally getting back together with Angharad. But then the bombshell was dropped that they had to pick people from the vulnerable couples to pair with. Lottie picked Noah, so Bobby guiltily chose Hope; he felt so bad for Priya, but the big guy had just moped around or fume at Jakub over Hope, so Bobby guessed that's who is friend really wanted to be with. Then they had to wait for a moment whilst Angharad and Gary had a whispered conversation, but the redhead chose Elijah and the blond picked Chelsea. They didn't high-five the way he and Lottie had, but the way the pair smiled at each other made Bobby think they'd chosen their partners so the two could have a chance of being a couple. Which was really sweet. However, seeing how surprisingly close Angharad and Elijah were was... uncomfortable. Not that they ever seemed to be flirting, they just seemed to know a lot about each other, especially considering they'd only met at Casa Amor. The quiz probably didn't help his growing worry, since he couldn't believe Elijah would pick 'Unicorn' as Angharad's childhood ambition, because her silly side had always seemed reserved just for him. But the guy got it right, and every question after, including the one about her first pet that even he hadn't known about: Tuna the cat as it turned out. So really, he was a little on edge for the rest of the day. He tried to remind himself that Angharad insisted she wanted him, but Bobby couldn't help thinking how fitter Elijah was than him, not to mention much more handsome. Granted, no one made her laugh like he could, but the guy made her smile an awful lot. The only good part of the day was when Chelsea came over and told him a very interesting piece of 'gossip'. It was the type of information that sent butterflies in a frenzy around his stomach, and in all honesty, Bobby's heart was hammering when he caught up to Angharad in the kitchen.

“Hey gorgeous, what's up?” she greeted, as she leant against the counter.

“Nothing. Everything's cool. What's up with you?” he asked, smiling at her.

Angharad looked at him quizzically. “Are you... sure? You look like you want to get something off your chest.”

Bobby gaped at her for a moment, before dropping his gaze. He should have known she'd see straight through him. “Right... I can't do this...”

She reached out to lay her hand on his shoulder. “Bobby?”

“I know,” he blurted out.

“What do you know?” she asked, frowning in obvious confusion.

He quickly looked around the room to check no one was nearby, though just to be on the safe side, he leant forward and whispered in her ear: “I know you'd rather be coupled up with me.”

Her sudden laughter hurt more than Bobby expected, though it was quickly soothed by the way Angharad simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her tightly in return, and breathed out a relieved sigh when she chuckled:

“I didn't realise that was a secret.”

“Can we go somewhere private to talk?” he asked, very aware that they'd been interrupted a lot lately.

“Roof terrace?” she suggested.

Bobby smiled when Angharad linked her little finger with his as they walked. It was almost as cute as nose boops... almost. Regardless, he liked it. It felt like another little thing to make their relationship special. They made their way over to the cushioned benches, and he loved the way she just snuggled up to him when he draped an arm around her shoulders.

“I know you want to talk, but can I say something first?” she asked, draping her legs over his lap.

He nodded, feeling suddenly very nervous.

“There's a dozen ways I could say this, but at this point, I've got to be blunt,” Angharad stated, a little ominously. “I care about you Bobby, a lot. My feelings don't go away just because we aren't together.”

“I know. I think about you all the time...” he told her, his smile a little shakily. “Under different circumstances we'd be together. Just because we're not doesn't mean I don't care.”

“I know,” she smiled, resting her forehead against his. “It's the same for me... and... I know there must be a reason why you don't seem to believe that, but I really do want to be with you Bobby. If you don't want to do anything about it when we're not coupled up, I respect that. However, I do want you to know that if I had my way, you're the only guy I'd pick. I chose Elijah for the same reason you chose Hope, to help out a friend.”

Try as he might, Bobby couldn't control his grin. “It's really good to hear you say that.”

“I mean it,” Angharad assured. “But just promise me one... well two things. If you start having doubts about how I feel about you, come and talked to me about it. And if you change your mind about wanting there to be an us, just tell me. Please? I promise to do the same for you.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” he agreed, pulling her closer. “Is there something bothering you, Harri?”

She gave a quiet sigh. “I just dealt with three days of people trying to tell me you're a player, and that there was no chance you were going to remain loyal to me. It was... gruelling. I hated every bloody moment at Casa Amor and now I'm back I... okay this is going to sound really fucking selfish, but I'm so sick of all the Nope drama. They aren't the only couple that got split up at the last recoupling, they aren't the only couple who can't be together right now, and I'm honestly sick of everything in the villa revolving around them. I just want to be selfish and say 'screw you' to the lot of them, and just get five bloody minutes were we can just relax and be together.”

“That's not selfish,” he told her, tucking some wayward curls behind her ear; trying to ignore the fact it sounded like some people had been trying to sabotage them. Again. “It makes me feel a lot better knowing that, and there's no reason we can't spend time together, just because we aren't coupled together. We're both in friendship couples, so it's not like we'd be hurting anyone. So how about I cook you dinner tonight?”

“How about I cook dinner and you make us desert?” Angharad suggested. “Since I want to do something nice for you as well.”

Chuckling, Bobby booped her nose with his. “Sounds perfect.”


	17. Chapter 17

The last few days had been... pretty shit, in all honesty. The only time Angharad got to spend with Bobby were a few stolen moments each day, the rest was filled up by everyone else's drama; as if Nope wasn't bad enough, with the arrival of Elisa and Jo, there was now a Shannon-Rahim-Jo triangle causing issues that constantly spilled into the rest of the villa. Angharad was sick of it, and utterly fed up with being dragged into the drama. She had her own relationship to worry about, especially thanks to Lottie and those stupid fancy knickers that weren't even hers, but it had still made Bobby worry... she'd seen it in his face and the way he'd rushed to bed that night... and Angharad still didn't feel like they were back on solid ground yet. Which was driving her mad. Not that she minded having to reassure him, she knew it wasn't personal and it was thanks to whatever his ex(es) had done, but she'd have still liked some quality time together to help put his mind at rest. Because no matter what anyone else thought, Bobby was her priority in the villa. So when everything kicked off again in the kitchen, she didn't even bother trying to stay, and instead followed her man outside. He was already sitting by the pool when she caught up to him, so Angharad kicked off her wedges before taking a seat beside him, dipping her toes into the cool water like he was.

“Hey, Harri,” he greeted, his voice barely more than a sad sigh. “Sorry I wasn't much help back there. I was just worried about you lot, but I think I might have made things worse.”

“You did nothing wrong,” she assured him, reaching for his hand.

“You really think?” Bobby asked, hopefully.

“Of course. It's not your fault they're all too caught up in there idiotic argument,” Angharad stated, truthfully. “I mean, seriously. All Shannon needs to do is talk to Rahim, but she's acting like a school kid and refusing. Really, the whole thing is utterly ridiculous.”

He huffed a small laugh. “You're right.”

“None of it's your fault,” she reassured.

“I hate seeing people argue like that,” Bobby admitted, quietly. “I never used to care about drama... save it for the stage or TV screen, you know?”

Angharad got the distinct impression that wasn't how he was originally going to finish that sentence, but she let it go. “If it gets too much, just come and find me... we can always go hide in the bathroom again.”

He finally cracked a smile, and squeezed her hand gently. “It's different in here. I feel responsible for everything, and that means I always want to fix everything. You know, like... with us and everything, and all that history. It's the same. I always want to fix this kind of stuff and when I can't, it's like... my whole world falls apart a little bit.”

“Bobby... what do you mean 'with us'?” she asked, cupping his cheek.

The silence suddenly felt oppressive as he barely glanced at her, before his gaze fell back to the still water in the pool. It felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach, and Angharad tried to brace herself for whatever was about to come. Because honestly, all she could think was Bobby was about to fully break things off with her. Which was going to hurt like a bitch.

“It's driving me crazy, not actually being with you,” he said, instead. “I'll go a day or two thinking I'm doing alright, and then something like this happens. This chat actually meant so much to me, Harri... the fact you made me a priority... and not only that, _you_ really do, like... mean a lot to me too.”

Her heart was racing, and the lead weight was replaced by a dozen butterflies swirling around her stomach, and she gently used the hand on his cheek to gently tilt his head to face her. “I know you wanted to take a step back whilst we're not actually coupled up, but I _really_ want to kiss you.”

Bobby looked at her, clearly shocked, before suddenly surging forward. His lips were as soft and warm as they'd always been, and Angharad couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her when his tongue caressed the seam of her lips. She could taste a hint of whiskey and smelt the fresh citrus scent of his cologne, as Bobby pulled her closer and their kiss deepened. She straddled his lap without thinking, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders in an effort to get as close as possible; not that he seemed to mind, considering the low moan that escaped him the moment she was pressed against him. But eventually they had to part for air, and they took a moment to just regard each other, their chests heaving. In all honesty, the moment Bobby smirked at her, Angharad knew exactly what was going to happen but she didn't fight it. Instead she laughed as he deftly picked her up and tossed her into the pool, and the moment she resurfaced, she used the flat of her hand to splash him with as much water as possible. Grinning, Bobby jumped in after her and she stole a quick kiss before catching the back of his knee, and knocking him under the water. He tried to retaliate by pulling her down with him, but his hands skimmed across the soaked fabric of her red silk dress instead. Laughing, Angharad side stepped his next attempt as well, before splashing him in the face the moment he resurfaced. In all honesty, it was the most fun she'd had since they'd had to decouple, and she didn't care if they were keeping anyone awake with their later night water fight.


	18. Chapter 18

Bobby was laying by the pool, minding his own business... trying to stop blushing every time he thought about that little moment he'd shared with Angharad in the bedroom,when he'd brough her breakfast, and the fact everyone saw it... when Hope was suddenly blocking the sun. He pushed himself into a seated position,about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed his favourite redhead a few paces behind her.

“Hey Bobby! Guess what? An was just telling me...”

Angharad reached out and lay her hand on the woman's shoulder, before giving her a pointed look. “I am capable of telling him myself.” She glanced at him then, rolling her eyes playfully. “We were talking about the recoupling later, apparently what I said seems to be some sort of amazing secret...”

“Oh really?” he asked, smiling up at her. “Something I should know?”

Hope smiled at them apologetically, and held up her hands as she started to back away. “Actually, maybe I better let An tell you herself.”

“What was all that about?” Bobby asked, as Hope left and Angharad sat down beside him.

“Well, it's hardly a secret,” she smiled. “Hope asked who I wanted to choose me at the recoupling and obviously I said you. I'm not sure why she got so excited about it. I mean, I've not exactly hidden the fact I want to be with you.”

Not for the first time, Bobby was struck by how Angharad could say something that seemed amazing to him, sound like it was an everyday fact. Like publicly announcing that she was interested in _him_ wasn't something momentous, and no matter how many times they coupled up, Bobby knew he'd never not think he was the luckiest sod alive. Angharad could have practically any man she wanted, so he still found it difficult to believe she really wanted to be with him. She was gorgeous and sweet and funny and just amazing, so he couldn't help feeling like she was settling for him. However, he did have some pride. He had to at least try to play it cool, even if his heart was racing like crazy.

“I though so, but thanks for the confirmation,” he said, barely controling his urge to grin. “I'm glad I got to hear it straight from you instead of Hope, it feels more meaningful this way.”

“I wasn't aware there was any doubt,” Angharad stated, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

“We should probably still talk about it,” Bobby replied, absent-mindedly playing with the astroturf under his hands. “Are you sure it's what you really want? This might be one of our last chances to recouple before we all have to go home. It's a big decision. I don't think we should rush it.”

“Have you... changed your mind?” she asked, uncharacteristically hesitant.

Bobby shook his head. “I just need to know, am I really the one you're after? You didn't just pull my name out of a hat and think 'he'll do'?”

The moment the words were out his mouth, he realised he'd hurt her. Angharad gave him a look that was so full of sadness, even as her hands bunched into fists, that it was almost painful to look at her. But he forced himself to watch how she shut her grey eyes and took a shuddering breath, then felt like someone had punched him in the gut, when she looked at him again; it was obvious she was blinking back tears and Bobby felt awful that he'd caused them.

“If that's how you feel, there's not much more I can do about it,” she said, quietly as she moved to stand. “I've told you before I don't play games. I've been interested in you since the first day, and I knew before the first time we had sex you were one hundred percent the only guy I was interested in. I don't use people, I don't muck about with people's feelings. I've always been honest with you, Bobby. Shame you couldn't honest with me.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, scrambling up after her.

“If there's someone else you want, I wish you'd have just told me instead of putting all this on me,” Angharad said, a tear silently rolling down her cheek. “Guess Marisol was right and I shouldn't have put all my eggs in one basket, but I did, so never mind. Whoever you're choosing is a lucky woman, just... I guess I'll see you around.”

Bobby was left there standing in shock for several seconds as he watched Angharad walk away, before his brain kicked into gear and he realised how much he'd just managed to fuck up. He ran after, catching up to her at the thankfully deserted daybeds, but of course nothing was going his way and he tripped up; nearly face planting the floor.

“What happened to Captain B. Smooth?”

He looked up at the sound of Angharad's subdued voice. She wasn't looking at him, but she still had her hand outstretched to help him up. Bobby took it gladly, but didn't release his hold once he was back on his feet.

“Bobby... I can't do this right now,” she told him, wearily.

“There's only one girl I want to pick tonight, and it's you Harri. As long as you're as serious about this as I am,” he told her, hurriedly. His hand shaking as he reached up to wipe a tear from her soft cheek. “I'm crazy about you, and sometimes I can't believe you're actually interested in me when you could have any guy you want.”

“How about the guy right in front of me, who seems hell-bent on pushing me away?” Angharad challenged.

“I don't mean to, but I can't help worrying,” Bobby replied, earnestly. “Do you think we could go the distance? It's one thing to like someone in here, but will that carry over to a proper relationship on the outside?”

Angharad's eyes narrowed as she tugged her hand out of his, and he realised he'd managed to mangle what he was trying to say.

“I mean, you're probably the most fun, adventurous girl I know. As well as the most beautiful,” he said quickly, before she could walk away. “And I could really do with more of that energy in my life. So I need to know, if I chose you later, am I picking you just tonight? Or is there a future for us?”

“I'm in this for the long haul. I have been pretty much from the start,” she stated, her eyes blazing even as her lips trembled. “I can't make you believe me, but I've told you before, my feelings aren't going to suddenly disappear. I care about you, Bobby. So much it really fucking hurts right now. I don't know what my life is going to be like after this, but I do know I want you to be there with me.”

Without really thinking, Bobby wrapped his arms around Angharad, and was so relieved when she hugged him back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her tighter, breathing in the comforting floral scent of her perfume. Being with Angharad felt right in a way he couldn't really describe, and Bobby's heart was pounding from the terrifying realisation that he'd nearly blown it.

“I want to be with you, I want us to have a future outside the villa,” he murmured against her skin. “I can't wait to choose you tonight, and I'm sorry I upset you.”

“I know you have insecurities,” she whispered, gently. “But you're not the only one feeling vulnerable.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise,” he admitted, feeling ashamed.

“I'm sorry too,” Angharad replied, kissing his cheek before resting her forehead against his. “We okay?”

“More than,” Bobby grinned. “I can't wait for tonight.”


	19. (NSFW)

In all honesty, Angharad had been a little nervous when Bobby was the last guy to choose. He'd said he wanted to pick her, but when he was confronted with having the choice between who was going to be leaving the villa, Angharad genuinely worried he would pick either Shannon or Elisa for a moment. However, what he'd said as he picked her was so damn sweet, that she felt guilty for ever doubting him. She'd melted into his arms when he'd hugged her tight, and she'd given his hand a reassuring squeeze as Shannon and Elisa said their goodbyes, but they'd drifted apart since then. Angharad found herself having a bit of a heart to heart with Noah, and Rahim had run off to get them all some drinks, before she saw Bobby again. He was carrying the drinks that presumably Ibrahim was supposed to be bringing them, and handed a glass of champagne to her and Noah before he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“I bumped into Rahim in the kitchen and offered to bring these out to you,” Bobby explained, confirming her suspicion. “I told him I needed an excuse to come and see Harri.”

“You don't need an excuse to come see me,” she smiled, returning his one armed embrace.

“What should we toast to?” Noah asked.

“To coupling up with the people we want?” Angharad suggested.

She wanted to keep it vague enough, since she wasn't sure Noah wanted anyone else to know he was having second thoughts about Hope, especially since she didn't have a clue who he was really interested in; perhaps he was regretting Priya going? Still, they gently clinked their glasses in a toast, and Bobby's smile was warm and affectionate as he looked at her. It was full of promise, and threatened to send butterflies around her stomach. After everything they'd gone through, Angharad was so bloody glad to finally be recoupled with him. They left Noah soon after that, though instead of heading to bed, they went to grab a little privacy up on the roof terrace. It was another beautiful night, and they sat side by side gazing up at the stars.

“You never see this many stars at home,” he told her, quietly. “It's breathtaking. It's like the whole universe has come out to see us.”

“It's gorgeous. There's normally too many trees for me to see the sky, even though I spend half the year camping outside,” Angharad replied, smiling.

Just then a warm wind rustled the potted plants, and blew several of her curls directly into Bobby's face. He sputtered and laughed, before gently tucking the strands behind her ear. Though instead of lowering his hand, he cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly caressing her cheekbone. Unable to help herself, Angharad leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to his unresisting lips. She wasn't sure if he wanted to jump right back into where they were before they were forced apart, so she planned to leave it at that. However, Bobby's free arm quickly curled around her back, and he tugged her close.

“We're all alone up here,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “You can do whatever you like with me.”

“A dangerous offer,” she smirked, her fingertips tracing around his shirt collar.

“Why... what would you like to do?”

“There's a lot I'd like to do,” she told him, truthfully. “But after what we talked about before, I want to know what you'd like to happen.”

For a split second, Bobby looked like a deer caught in the headlights and not for the first time, Angharad guessed he liked a more dominant partner; which she was more than happy to do, but with how doubtful he'd seemed just that afternoon, she _needed_ to know Bobby wanted this as much as she did. But then he straddled her lap, his soft lips immediately finding her neck, and kissed his way up from her collarbone until he playfully nipped at her earlobe. Chuckling softly, Angharad tilted her head to be able to capture his mouth, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips before he granted her silently request. She kissed him slowly, thoroughly, trying to make him understand how glad she was that they were together again. She slowly traced her fingers up Bobby's sides, making him laugh and collapse against her. They smile at each other, nose to nose, before he surged forward again. There was nothing gentle about their kiss this time, it was hot and passionate, and had a familiar heat beginning to coil low in her gut even before he began to place open mouth kisses down the column of her throat. He moved to kneel in front of her, his warm hands slowly pushing up the hem of her white mini dress, as his kisses trailed down to her cleavage.

“I never got to repay you for our first shower together,” Bobby stated, his lips brushing her skin. “I want to remedy that.”

“I'm hardly going to argue,” she smiled.

Angharad shuffled forward enough that Bobby's hands could easily slide up her thighs to slip off her lacy underwear, and she readily let him coax her legs further apart. To be honest, lounging on the covered bench wasn't the most comfortable place to do this, but she wasn't about to dissuade him. She couldn't remember the last guy who'd wanted to go down on her... she'd dated some real fuck boys lately... so she was close to trembling in anticipation as Bobby placed open mouth kisses to the inside of her thighs. She didn't bother to hide her small moan as he began to slowly, teasingly lick either side of her core. His breath ghosted over her fevered flesh, making her squirm. Bobby chuckled, his hands wrapping around her thighs, kneading her muscles and spreading her legs wider as his tongue dipped into her, before flicking up to her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Angharad gasped, her back arching slightly, and she felt his mouth curve into a smile before his lips closed around her. He sucked and licked and kissed until she was writhing. She was so close, and she blindly sought one of his hands and guided it to the apex of her thighs. Bobby hummed his own approval as he slid first one then two fingers into her heat, crooking his fingers just so and rubbing to the same tempo his tongue swirled around her. One of her hands tangled in her own curls, and the other gripped Bobby's free hand as he sent her crashing over the edge. Panting for breath, she glanced down at him hazily, only to find him looking at her intently as he licked his lips... which _really _shouldn't be as seductive as it was.

“You're ridiculously good at that,” she complimented, before slipping into his lap and kissing him deeply.

“I aim to please,” he replied, blushing slightly. “I'm glad I got to choose you tonight. Honestly, I think I would have died a bit inside if someone else had snapped you up.”

“Hopefully that's the last of the drama,” Angharad smiled, her hands drifting down his lithe torso.

Bobby gently caught her hands, before raising them to his lips and kissing her knuckles. “Tonight was about you, Harri.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, since his arousal was noticeably pressed against her.

He leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose, before gently booping it with his. “Perfectly.”


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a bit of a surreal day at the villa. It had started with Angharad sleeping in, which Bobby had never known her to do; though that didn't stop him from making her a cup of tea, then curling back up in bed with her to discuss dates they wanted to take each other on. He wasn't entirely surprised hers involved hiking up her favourite mountain back in Wales, and he was _really_ pleased she actually seemed interested in his adult ball-pool idea. It was nice talking about normal things they could do outside the villa, like meet each other's mates and family. They'd drifted into nickname territory after that, and Bobby realised he didn't have one that was reserved just for Angharad. Thankfully she liked the idea of him calling her 'Lass', and she'd explained some of the ones that were commonly used in Wales. It had been an easy morning despite being startlingly domestic, though the weirdness didn't stop there. It _rained_ that afternoon. Not a light drizzle either, but actually poured down. Bobby hadn't been terribly surprised that Angharad wanted to dance in it, she did work in rainforest conservation he supposed, but he hadn't expected Gary to grab her hand and pull her outside to do just that. The pair were drenched when they finally came back in, but Angharad was grinned and that was all that mattered to Bobby. Though continuing on the whole odd vibe of the day, the islanders voted for him and Angharad to escape the villa for a bit to go on a snack run. Granted, she spent a lot of the time pretending not to know him as he clowned around trying to get her to laugh, but he could see the smile she was trying to hide behind her mass of curls, so Bobby counted it as another win. However, the surrealness still didn't stop there and surprisingly, building a giant pillow fort in the lounge was not what made it weird. That was all thanks to Graham's 'love shack'.

“Okay, moving on from the love shack extension...” he began.

“I might add that no one asked for planning permission to build that,” Elijah interrupted.

“Yeah... but I'll overlook it because I'm semi-intregued,” Bobby continued.

He tried not to look at Angharad as he spoke, but that was awfully hard not to when she and Graham high-fived before going back to their conversation about... bindings, Bobby guessed; there was certainly a lot of talk about silk scarves verses ropes, before they went on to debate knots. Bobby did however risk a glance at Marisol, but since she was grinning like the cat that got the cream, it probably wasn't a good idea. It was the sort of situation that was going to put all sorts of thoughts in his head, probably late at night, and definitely when he wanted to be sleeping. Then again, it seemed sleeping was going to be the last thing he did tonight. The 'heart rate' challenge sounded... kind of terrifying, if Bobby was being honest with himself. Not that he let anyone else know how he felt. But he'd never considered himself sexy, and watching Noah go first was sort of intimidating; especially considering the fact he did a lap dance for Angharad as well as Hope, and she barely batted an eyelash. So his heart was racing as he headed down to the firepit, though he kept his eyes locked on his girl, who gave him an encouraging smile that didn't really help his nerves but meant a lot to him all the same. Bobby _tried _to imitate what Noah had done, but the moment he sat in her lap, he couldn't take it any more. He cracked up and turned the whole thing into a comedy skit, so it wasn't long until Angharad and the other woman were laughing too. He didn't think it would do much for their heart rates, but he loved hearing the redhead's laugh, though in the hopes of trying to bag some points for the boys... yes that was the excuse he was sticking to... he leant forward to kiss Angharad's neck and quietly moaned in her ear, before hurrying back up to the roof terrace.

When it was the girls' turn to perform, Bobby really hadn't expected Jo to grind against him after she'd danced for Rahim; he also hadn't expected Angharad to be leading the cheers from the roof terrace either, but it was really good confirmation his girl wasn't the jealous type. However, the moment the redhead stepped towards the firepit, Bobby's heart began to race and she hadn't even done anything. So he tried to heckle her, wanting to throw her off in the hopes the guys could win the challenge, but it backfire spectacularly. Angharad merely raised an eyebrow, and continued sashaying towards him. She lightly grabbed some of his dreads, using just enough force to tilt his head back so she could lick up his neck before whispering in his ear:

“I expect you to be good and keep your hands to yourself.”

He could feel the blush burning his cheeks as Angharad turn her back to him, before she started to sway and roll her hips to the rhythm as she ground back onto him. He swallowed thickly as he watched over her shoulder how she ran her hands over her breasts, down her own toned stomach and thighs, before her fingers trailed up the inside of his legs, creeping higher and higher... until she twirl round and leant over him, her thigh pressing against his half hard length as she pressed a sucking kiss to the side of his neck she'd neglected earlier before she murmured:

“You've been so good. I can't wait to get my lips around you later.”

Bobby clamped his hands onto the curved sofa, doing his best to ignore the urge to pull Angharad into his lap and kissing her senseless, because that had honestly been one of the hottest experiences in his life. He barely bit back a moan when she cupped his face and gave him a shockingly tender kiss, before she teasingly bit his lower lip. The was no denying his heart was pounding as he watched her walk away, and he tried to adjusted his position subtly, though from the way Graham and Gary grinned at him, it wasn't subtle enough.


	21. (NSFW)

Angharad wasn't entirely surprised they'd drawn with the boys over the heart rate challenge, but she was glad it was over so she could just settle down in one of the beanbags. Bobby joined her not long after, his arms curling around her shoulders as he perched behind her. His lips started to caress her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access. By this point, Angharad was sort of convinced Bobby had some sort of neck or throat fetish, but since his kisses felt amazing, she didn't care.

“You were so hot, Lass,” he murmured against her ear. “My heart was beating like the clappers.”

“I liked dancing for you, Cariad” she admitting, turning her head slightly to steal a kiss. “It was pretty sexy.”

“You were by far the hottest person I've ever seen,” Bobby complimented, giving her a cheeky smile. “I can't wait to watch it back.”

“It'd be fun to watch it together,” Angharad mused, settling back into his arms.

Bobby moved his head so his lips were brushing her ear when he stated: “So... I may have done something a little bit extra...”

She raised an eyebrow at him in silent question, surprised to see a blush start to colour his golden complexion, before he moved just enough to let her see the leads of the heart rate monitor peaking out of his pocket. A smile started to tug at her lips even as she shook her head; she wasn't even sure why she was surprised.

“Fancy seeing if we can get each other's hearts racing?” he grinned. “Somewhere a little more private...”

“You're up to something,” Angharad stated, despite letting him help her up.

He just continued to grin at her, and figuring he wasn't going to tell her anything any time soon, she just hooked her little finger around his as they headed for the roof terrace. She stepped through the patio door when he opened it for her but stopped dead at what she saw, before a small chuckle bubbled up. Angharad had _not_ expected to see a blanket fort set up, complete with twinkling fairy lights. When she turned to look at Bobby, his smile was a lot gentler than it had been, and she couldn't help capturing his lips in a tender kiss before she stepped away to admire his handiwork. He'd somehow managed to stretch a sheet from the back of the benches to the coffee table, whilst leaving enough space on the floor that they could easily lay side by side on the pillows and blankets he'd laid out, with twinkling lights decorated both open ends of the sheet. It looked magically, and Angharad was genuinely touched that Bobby would go to so much effort. So she kissed him again, this time sweet and lingering, before she kicked off her wedges and crawled inside the pillow fort and he quickly joined her. Though he seemed to hesitate a moment, before holding up the monitors. She rolled her eyes playfully, but shuffled closer for him to attach her monitor and help him with his.

“Okay, it says my heart rate is seventy beats per minute, and yours is... sixty-four,” Bobby whispered. “What should we do to get those numbers up a little?”

Shaking her head with fond exasperation, Angharad planted a hand on the middle of his chest before gently pushing him to lay on his back. Bobby smiled up at her as she deftly straddled his waist, before she leant down to press her lips to his. The kiss started off slow yet thorough and as she carefully carded her fingers through his dreads, his hands wandered down her back until he cupped her rear and lightly squeezed; that small gesture seemed to break something in both of them, because the intensity of their kiss suddenly changed, becoming more passionate and intense. Angharad settled her weight more firmly onto him, making Bobby moan at the exact moment his machine started to bleep frantically. Startled, they pulled away from each other before they both burst out laughing.

“We're both in the eighties now,” he commented, after checking both monitors.

Angharad sat back, her thighs still either side of his hips, as she unclipped her machine. Bobby gave her a sad half smile.

“I was going to ask if there's anything else you'd like to do? Now we're not performing for anyone or in a competition or anything,” he continued, quietly.

“Keep yours on,” she instructed. “I want to take things further... if you want?”

“Yeah! I'd love to,” he said, seemingly stunned.

Grinning, she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his lithe torso whilst carefully moving in between his legs. She looked up at him when she reached the waistband of his chino shorts, and waited for his nod of confirmation before unfastening them. With a little manoeuvring, the hard length of him sprang free, and Angharad wasted no time in closing her lips are him, her grey eyes locked with Bobby's amber ones. The moan he gave was deliciously broken and he reached down to gently brush her hair out of her face, not grabbing her curls, just carefully holding them away so he could watch. She swirled her tongue around his head, adding a little sucking pressure before sliding him further into her mouth. He was long enough that she had to curl a hand around the base of him, twisting her wrist so each stroke was a spiral of motion as she continued to lavish his head with interchanging licks and sucking heat. She cupped his balls with her free hand, alternating between teasing caresses and firmer rubs until he suddenly gasped her name.

“Too close,” he panted.

Smiling softly, Angharad pressed a final kiss to his length before settling into his open arms, as she curled up beside him. Bobby peppered her face with feather light kisses, before lightly booping her nose with his. She kissed him slowly, breathing in the fresh citrus notes of his cologne as one of his warm hands smoothed down her body, before teasingly trailing up the inside of her leg until he was cupping the apex of her thighs. He stroked her through the satin material, his amber eyes evidently looking for her consent as he rested his forehead against hers. Angharad whispered her agreement and sighed in approval as Bobby pushed the fabric to the side, letting her legs fall open wider as he stroked a finger either side of her core. His touch was languid, though just when she were about to accuse him of teasing, Bobby carefully dipped a finger inside her heat. The pace was tortuously slow, but that didn't stop Angharad's hips from rocking up to meet each lazy thrust of his hand. She gasped and writhed beneath Bobby's ministrations, driven crazy by the deliberately maddening pace he set; her back arching as he added a second and then a third finger. She was almost shaking with need _before_ his thumb found her most sensitive bundle of nerves, and when he crooked his fingers _just_ so, Angharad's whole body tensed as her release hit completely unexpected.

“Wow...”

It was the most coherent thing Angharad could manage, especially as she watched Bobby lick his fingers clean; which really shouldn't be as erotic as it was. However, despite the fact she was still throbbing from her climax, she curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Bobby groaned appreciatively as her tongue started a frenzied dance with his, and she managed to fish the condom out of his pocket, and roll it onto his length whilst he pushed up the hem of her glittering green mini dress before positioning himself between her thighs. Bobby took a moment to remove the heart monitor, before he captured her hand that had been teasingly stoking him, their fingers lacing together as he gently pinned it to the pillows below them whilst he lined himself up.

“Is this okay,” he whispered.  
  
Instead of verbally replying, Angharad hooked a leg around his hip and pulled him into her in one smooth motion. They moaned in unison, his breath ghosting across her as she cupped his face with her free hand. Despite the fact they'd had sex before, this felt... more, somehow. Bobby's amber eyes never left hers as he carefully thrust inside her, and a traitorous lump formed in Angharad's throat as she slowly rolled her hips to meet him. His free hand stroked up and down the leg that she'd wrapped around him almost reverently, before he shifted slightly; moving so her leg was draped over his arm and his hand cupped her rear. The change in angle made Angharad gasp, as it let Bobby hit just the right spot. She was suddenly so close... again... and Bobby seemed to know it. He leant down to give her a lingering kiss and whilst he kept the same slow pace, his thrusts become more deliberate, more passionate. Her free hand scrambled for purchase on his toned back, her blunt nails leaving faint marks on his skin as her second climax approached.  
  
“Fuck! Lass, tell me your close,” Bobby pleaded.  
  
Without really thinking, Angharad wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him close to whisper in his ear: “Come for me.”  
  
He gave a strangled groan as he thrust himself to the hilt a final, and she arched her back as it was just the thing she needed to be sent over the edge as well; though she had enough presence of mind left to squeeze her muscles around him, pulling another moan from Bobby as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. They were both panting as he carefully withdrew, and Angharad couldn't resist leaning up to brush her lips sweetly against his, at the obviously adoring way he looked at her.  
  
“I have no idea how I got so lucky,” he told her, lightly rubbing her nose with his.  
  
“I feel the same,” she told him, giving him another gentle kiss. “But we should probably get cleaned up.”  
  
“Do you want to sneak into the bedroom, or...”  
  
Angharad smiled at him playfully. “You made such a lovely blanket fort, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”  
  
Bobby grinned at her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I was hoping you'd say that.”


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up to Angharad telling him she had a date was not the best start to the day, but Bobby appreciated the fact she told him; not to mention the tender kiss she gave him before leaving. Still, he'd been a little nervous the entire time she'd been away, and spent it with Lottie who was also worrying about Gary, so when Angharad came back grinning with her armed linked with Lucas, Bobby's stomach dropped. She looked beautiful in the floral jumpsuit she was wearing, and it was a little uncomfortable how good they looked together. But Bobby didn't want to appear jealous... which he wasn't, just nervous... so he took the time to ask how their date was. She replied saying she'd have rather it had been with him, which he didn't completely believe since he knew they'd been friendly before Lucas left. It was only natural for her to be happy to see him again. But their conversation had drifted to what had happened in the villa whilst she and Gary had been gone, which was mostly Nope arguing over a toastie. He'd mused about whether _they_ were in some sort of honeymoon phase, and was genuinely delighted with Angharad's opinion that they were passed that and they were a solid couple. It eased some of his worries because it was how he'd been feeling before Lucas had arrived; not that he didn't still get butterflies around her, but more often than not, it was a feeling of comfort and contentment whenever she was close enough to hold. However, the moment Bobby finally decided now what the time to tell her how he felt, was when Lucas came over to speak to Angharad. So he kissed her cheek and left them too it, figuring they'd want to catch up some more. Besides, he'd get a chance to tell her during the party... hopefully.

However, things didn't really go like that. Angharad looked stunning in the red jumpsuit she'd changed into, but every time he saw her during the party, Lucas was never far away. Nothing seemed to be going on, they just looked like they were talking, but there was no chance he was going to get a moment alone to tell her at this rate. Even when she caught up with him in the kitchen, they were surrounded by Noah, Lottie, Hope. And then Lucas too. Lottie shot him a concerned look at how close the pair seemed, but Bobby tried not to look into it. Angharad insisted she wanted to be with him... even if that had been before Lucas came back... and seemed perfectly happy to kiss him in front of the guy. The way she acted hadn't changed at all, and Bobby readily let her tug him towards the dance floor that had been set up. Marisol pulled her into a dance before he had a chance to, but the moment the ladies had finished their salsa, Bobby wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist from behind. She smiled over her shoulder at him, pressing back to grind against him, whilst her hands teasingly wandering up his thighs.

“You're so sexy,” he murmured, before kissing the junction where her neck met her shoulder. “I love how you move.”

Angharad turned in his arms, giving him a lingering kiss as she swayed against him, and Bobby was so tempted to ask if they could go find somewhere private to talk once they'd pulled slightly apart, before Lucas was beside them asking if he could cut in. Bobby figured it would have been rude if he refused, so he kissed Angharad's cheek and stepped aside. There was nothing suspicious in the way they danced together, she laughed as Lucas spun and dipped her... the dance she'd shared with Marisol was more risqué... but they just looked right together. It was almost painful to watch, but as the song ended, Angharad kissed Lucas on the cheek before making a beeline back to him. Bobby couldn't help grinning as she draped her arms around his shoulder, and he pulled her close as they started to sway to the music again.

“Back for more?” he asked, grinning.

Her lips were soft and tender as they pressed against his, before she replied with a simple: “Always.”


	23. Chapter 23

Lottie's words in the dressing room swirled around Angharad's mind as she walked out into the garden with Chelsea. What exactly had she meant by 'problems with Bobby'? She didn't have any problems with Bobby, at least none that she knew about. Was Lottie hinting there was a problem? The thought made her stomach lurch. As far as she knew, he'd always been honest with her but he was close with Lottie, so maybe he'd said something? Angharad sighed, raking her hands through her curls and felt a little guilty when Chelsea started to fret over her. But she plastered on a smile and assured her friend she was alright. She needed to talk to Bobby, and for once it seemed like luck was on her side. She found him chatting to some of the others, though when he spotted her, he got up to drape his around around her shoulders before whispering in her ear:

“Hey, can we chat in private?”

“Of course,” she smiled, slipping her arm around his waist.

With everyone hanging out down by the pool, they made their way over to the daybeds and Angharad chuckled when Bobby gently pushed her onto the soft mattress. She shuffled slightly, making room for him to lay beside her, and they took a moment to just listen to the bird song before he turned to her, his fingers lacing with hers.

“So, the final recoupling,” he said, sounding surprisingly nervous. “I thought it would be good if we talk about it... I don't think I've ever been this happy with someone. You're such an amazing girl, Lass. I think we make a great team. But I wanted to make sure you felt the same.”

Angharad blew out a shaky breath, the tension she'd felt earlier bursting into frantic butterflies.

“Are you okay, Harri?” he queried, quietly. “Did I say something wrong?”

She shook her head, giving him a slightly wobbly smile. “Not at all.”

“So how do you feel about us being coupled up?” Bobby asked, almost cautiously.

“I'm really happy,” she admitted, squeezing his fingers.

“I'm so relieved to hear you say that” he grinned, booping her nose with his. “Because there's no one else I want to be coupled with. I think we have something really special. We could have a future outside the villa... but you've gone quiet.”

“Just... letting it sink in. Earlier, I was... kind of worried,” Angharad explained, bringing their entwined hands up to rest against her heart. “It was nothing you've done. Just someone said something and it messed with my head a little. So hearing you say you also think we have a future, it's _really_ good.”

“I think I get what you mean,” Bobby admitted, resting his forehead against hers. “I try not to be a jealous person, but seeing it was Lucas you'd had a date with made me a little worried. I know you two were close.”

“But he's not you,” she assured. “You're the only one I'm interested in, Cariad. I won't lie, Lucas has flirted with me a bit but I told him I was happy with you and he was respectful of that. I still want to be his friend though, because I do enjoy his company.”

“I'd never ask you to stop being friends with someone, it's a really dick move in any situation,” he stated, grimacing slightly. “But I'm glad you told me. You didn't have to.”

“There's not exactly anything to tell. Nothing at all has happened, but people have already tried to cause problems for us before, so I didn't want to give anyone the chance to shit stir,” she sighed, letting go of his hand to drape her arm over his waist.

“I know. I guess it's a good thing we trust each other,” he smiled, pulling her close. “But I do want to ask you a favour... if he starts coming on too strong, tell me so I can have a word. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Lass.”

“I don't think it will come to that, but I really appreciate it,” Angharad replied, brushing her lips against his. “I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're like my rock, my best friend and partner in crime all rolled into one.”

Bobby looked stunned for a moment, then a grin slowly lit up his whole face, before he captured her unresisting lips in a slow tender kiss. Angharad smiled against his mouth, breathing in the fresh citrus scent of his cologne and tasting a hint of mint as their tongues started a languid dance. Nothing else needed to be said.


	24. Chapter 24

The compatibility quiz had actually been really fun as far as Bobby was concerned, and the only question they didn't answer the same was about wanting a cat verses a dog; he chose the later whilst Angharad had said both, which didn't really surprise him. Actually, nothing had been too much of a surprise in all honesty. He'd already learnt that _all_ of her family were jet setters so they were never together for the winter holidays, which made spending it with his just seemed logical. The same thought went into whether they'd holiday in the UK or abroad, and who's home town they'd move to. Though that one hadn't been hard at all to decide, since he knew Angharad had moved around a lot for work, and whilst she loved Wales she wasn't rooted to a particular place, so choosing Glasgow wasn't difficult. The children question had made him a little nervous, he knew Angharad liked kids but her job was so adventurous that he wondered if she'd really want a drastic change in five years time. But once again they were on the same page, and in the end they drew for first place with Lottie and Gary.

“So... we sharing the bubbly?” Gary asked.

Bobby glanced at Angharad who gave him a wink, before he replied: “You two have it, you deserve some time to yourselves.”

With that sorted and everyone else heading back to the villa, Bobby wrapped his arms around Angharad from behind so they could hang back. After what she'd said earlier on the daybeds, he'd been desperate to get a moment alone with her to talk again. There was something he'd been too nervous to say at the time but he didn't want to wait any longer, and with the sun starting to set, painting the sky in shades or pink and peach, it seemed like the perfect time.

“It's a beautiful ending to a pretty great day,” he said, hugging her close.

“You're such a melt,” she replied, turning in his arms to face him. “But it has been a good day.”

“I'm feeling really good about the recoupling later,” he grinned. “After you told me about Lucas, I'll be honest, I was nervous. But this challenge has just proved to me that I'm with the right girl.”

“You really needed a challenge to tell you that?” Angharad asked, smiling almost indulgently.

“No, it just took care of the last of my worries,” Bobby assured, cupping her beautiful face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Unable to help it, Bobby grinned before he practically crashed his lips to hers. Angharad giggled, but kissed him back as her arms curled around his shoulders. He could smell the sweet floral scent of her perfume and tasted a hint of strawberries as their tongues began to dance; slowly at first, though quickly intensifying. He pulled her impossibly close, and was sure she'd be able to feel how his heart was racing. Though eventually they need to break for air, and Bobby could feel a blush starting to heat his cheeks as he smiled at Angharad.

“You're so beautiful,” he complimented, brushing some of her curls from her face.

Angharad returned his smile, before kissing him gently. “Sweet talker.”

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Some of the guys asked why he was smiling so much, but Bobby just shrugged; he didn't want to rub it in Lucas' face, even if he still felt like doing a victory dance that Angharad felt the same. There were some excited squeals from the girls in the dressing room as they went passed, though he refused to acknowledge the way Noah and Gary both looked his way. After all, he didn't know for sure that Angharad had said anything, but it was a nice thought that she might have. However, there was no denying there was a nervous energy around the firepit as they waited for the ladies, though Bobby's brain almost short circuited when he saw Angharad. She looked breathtaking in the plunging black jumpsuit she was wearing and not for the first time, he couldn't believe she wanted to be with him... that she _loved _him. Then she smiled at him and he couldn't help grinning back, though his heart still raced when she stepped forward to make her choice.

“I doubt this is going to come as a big surprise... especially to the ladies,” Angharad stated, as all the girls burst into giggles. “But the guy I'm choosing tonight is the perfect mix of loyal, loving and fun. I've never met anyone who makes me feel so safe whilst still making me smile every day. I could say something cliché like we're made for each other, and whilst that's kinda true, what's more important is that we bring out the best in each other. Which is why I see a future beyond the villa for us. So the guy I want to recouple with is Bobby.”

He didn't waste a minute rushing over to Angharad, picking her up in a tight hug and spinning her around... making her laugh... before he gentle set her down and cradled her face in his hands. He almost felt like crying; he couldn't believe she felt comfortable and confident enough to say all of that about him in front of everyone.

“From day one in the villa, I always thought you were well fit,” he chuckled, refusing to tear up. “But I can also have a laugh with you and talk about the important things. I'm not one for big speeches, but the world's a brighter place with you by my side... and I come from Glasgow, so I need that extra bit of sunshine.”

“You're so sweet,” she whispered.

“I love you, Lass,” he replied, no longer caring who heard.

Angharad's smile was positively radiant when she said: “I love you too, Cariad.”


	25. (NSFW)

The night air was balmy and a gentle breeze blew across the villa grounds. Sighing contentedly, Angharad settled back on the daybed with Bobby at her side. Smiling softly, she shuffled nearer until she could lace her fingers with his, whilst she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to just _be_ with him.

“Hey, Lass? Can I tell you something?” Bobby asked, quietly.

“Of course,” Angharad replied, snuggling closer.

“I just want you to know I meant what I said earlier,” he murmured. “It wasn't because of the recoupling, though I've just realised how it might have seemed. I really do love you... I didn't say it so you'd repeat it back to me. I wanted you to know how I feel about you.”

“I never once thought you were saying it to manipulate me,” she assured, pushing herself into a sitting position so she could look at him. “I love you, Bobby.”

“I didn't think today could get better,” he grinned.

“Still glad I picked you?” Angharad teased.

“Of course, you're the only one for me, Lass,” Bobby replied, startlingly serious.

He gently pulled her back down to lay beside him, before he carefully tucked some of her riotous curls behind her ear. There was a faint blush on his cheeks that was so ridiculously charming, that it started putting all sorts of ideas in Angharad's head. So she glanced around the garden, and noticed they were thankfully the only ones left outside.

“I guess we're all alone,” she said, suggestively.

Bobby gave her a cheeky smile, even as his blush deepened. “I know that look.”

Angharad just smirked at him, though was actually a little surprised when he took the initiative and started to slowly slide her straps down her arms; planting feather-light kisses along her collarbones as he did.

“Eager,” she teased, whilst slipping her arms out of her jumpsuit.

“I love your style,” Bobby said, his lips trailing down to her cleavage. “But I think your clothes will look even better on the floor.”

Unable to help it, she laughed in delight. “Confidence suits you.”

This was a side of Bobby that Angharad hadn't really seen before, and whilst the times they'd been intimate had always been good, it had felt like he was following her lead; waiting for her to make the first move. She wasn't exactly sure what had changed... perhaps being assured of her feelings had simply given him the boost he needed... but she wasn't going to complain. So she let him undress her and settled back on the daybed whilst his warm hands caressed her body, despite the fact he was still fully dressed. Bobby leant down to kiss her softly, his fingertips mapping her curves and Angharad was half tempted to tell him to strip for her, but he'd been so attentive with her that she took her time undressing him herself. She slowly unfastened his clothes and gently slid them off his lithe body, in between stealing kisses from his unresisting lips. Bobby gave a contented sigh once she'd stripped him bare, and Angharad took a moment to just admire his toned physique before kissing him deeply as he rolled on the condom she'd retrieved from his pocket.

Smiling softly, Bobby pulled her close as he propped himself up against the pillows. His arms encircled her as she straddled his lap, slowly grinding against his length until she was ready to sink down onto him. Bobby breathed her name and she cradled his handsome face in her hands, looking into his amber eyes as she raised up on her knees before sliding back down until he was hilted inside again. The way he looked at her had Angharad swallowing thickly. The way he smiled at her was so soft and the way he touched her so tender, that she knew neither of them thought of this as just sex. She rested her forehead against his, exchanging her bounces for rolling her hips which had Bobby planting his feet and gently thrusting up to meet her. But Angharad didn't even care about getting off, she just wanted this moment with him. However, Bobby seemed to have other ideas since he slipped a hand between their bodies, his thumb making languid circles around her most sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to sigh appreciatively. Their rhythm remained slow and Bobby seemed just as content to take his time as Angharad was, but eventually she felt a familiar warmth coiling. She pressed her lips to his, and moaned softly against his mouth as he gently pushed her over the edge; pulling him with her. Bobby's arms tightened around her as he found his release, his groan equally quiet as he shuddered against her.

“You're amazing,” he whispered, kissing her curls. “You're like... some kind of angel.”

At a loss for words, Angharad raised her head and booped her nose gently against Bobby's, making him chuckle softly.

“You're adorable,” he smiled, brushing hair off her face.

“Should we head to bed?” she asked, quietly.

“In a little bit,” Bobby replied, hugging her close. “I'm perfectly happy where we are right now.”


	26. Chapter 26

Bobby could have smacked himself upside the head. Where the hell had the 'baby dinosaur' comment come from anyway? He didn't have a clue. He was only going to tease Angharad about how quickly she demolished the half croissant he'd given her... he'd only snagged the last one because they were her favourite and wanted to make sure she had some... but then he compared her to a baby dinosaur; evidently he wasn't fully awake yet. Thankfully, she laughed it off. Kind of.

“You're not that bad, Angharad,” Noah called from the other end of the counter. “I think it's cute.”

Angharad smiled at the guy and stated: “Hope, I've decided I'm running away with your man. Just to warn you.”

“I'll lend you my earplugs,” the woman shot back. “I could use a night or two of peace.”

Bobby looked down into his cup of tea, he felt like a right tool. After the amazing time they'd had last night, he should be the one making Angharad smile, not accidentally saying slightly offensive just because he wasn't fully awake. Though luckily as he drank his tea the conversation moved on, and by the time most of the islanders were heading outside, it felt like his head was on straight again. So when Angharad finished her conversation with Hannah and turned her attention back to him, Bobby gave her his cheekiest grin. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, making him laugh before she leant forward to give him a chaste kiss. Though just for the hell of it, Bobby playfully swiped his tongue along her lips before she pulled away.

“Mmm.... you taste like orange juice,” he grinned.

“Well someone's obviously feeling less grumpy,” she replied, as she took her plate to the sink.

He followed her and set his dishes on the side, before wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be a grumposaurus.”

“I forgive you,” Angharad smiled, before washing his plate as well. “How're you feeling about this last stretch in the villa?”

“Honestly? I'm totally overwhelmed, Lass. It's all happening so fast... I'm actually feeling a bit emotional about it,” Bobby admitted.

“You melt,” she said affectionately, whilst drying her hands. “Come here.”

Angharad turned in his arms, before wrapping hers around him tightly. She always gave the best hugs, and this was no exception. Bobby buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the floral notes of her perfume and the fruity scent of her shampoo, until he felt her kiss his temple.

“I feel better already,” he grinned, pulling away slightly to look at her.

“Hey... could I borrow Angharad for a sec, babe?”

Bobby almost jumped at the sound of Hope's voice; he'd forgotten they weren't alone in the kitchen. But he smiled at the woman before kissing his girl on the cheek... and then going back to peck or on the nose... and then again to press his lips to her forehead. Laughing, Angharad shooed him out of the kitchen and after stealing a final kiss from her lips, he left the ladies to it.


	27. Chapter 27

“_Please_ tell me you've at least found some cheese whilst you've been rummaging in there?”

Angharad tried not to laugh when her question made Bobby jump, but she was claiming it as revenge for the baby dinosaur comment earlier. Besides, that weird talk with Hope had given her a serious craving for a toastie, so she was genuinely curious about the cheese situation, and smiled when Bobby handed her the cheddar.

“Need anything else out?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Is there something that'll work on a toastie?”

“Cheese and tomato is always a killer combo,” Bobby stated, grabbing the last one. “We making this together?”

“Our first toastie?” she teased, in an overly cutesy voice.

Bobby lay his free hand over his heart. “I'll treasure this moment forever.”

Chuckling, they set about preparing the ingredients, Bobby expertly cutting the tomato into thin slices whilst Angharad grated the cheese and since they were sharing it, they silently agreed to stack it. A layer of bread, followed by tomatoes, then cheese, another piece of bread, more tomatoes, the rest of the grated cheddar, and a final slice of bread. She let him have the honours of popping their creation under the grill and wiped down the counter whilst he did the washing up.

“I like this. You and me in the kitchen, cooking...” Bobby said, coming to stand beside her. “I think I could get use to it. What do you think?”

“I think we should try something a little more advanced than a toastie next time,” Angharad chuckled, moving to drape her arms around his shoulders. “But I'm looking forward to just being a proper couple away from all the cameras.”

Bobby's hands found her hips and gently pulled her closer. “I'm glad you said that, because that's exactly what I want too.” He paused to brush her lips with his. “If you were a type of food, what would you be?”

“A cupcake,” she replied, glibly. “Because I'm cute and sweet... or at least that's what you tell me.”

“Can't disagree there,” he chuckled, leaning towards her.

“We should check the toastie...” Angharad pointed out, before meeting him halfway.

“I hate when you're right,” Bobby stated, punctuating each word with a quick kiss.

Angharad pulled him in for one last lingering kiss, before she stepped out of his arms and rescued their lunch from under the grill. It was perfectly golden, oozing melted cheese and smelt delicious. She handed Bobby a knife to slice it in half, before cutting up an avocado so that there was at least something healthy about their meal. Then after grabbing their water bottles, they headed outside to enjoy their lunch in the Spanish sun.


	28. (NSFW)

Bobby felt sick. He'd only just whispered to Angharad that he had no idea who'd just be friends when they left the villa but admitted he hoped it wouldn't be them... which wasn't really something he'd been worried about, especially after yesterday... but finding out that the public as well as their fellow islanders thought they were, was a real kick in the gut. It actually fucking hurt if Bobby was being completely honest, though he naturally put on a brave face.

“At least the girl that really matters didn't vote for us,” he smiled, lacing his fingers with Angharad's.

She tilted her head to whisper in his ear: “Fuck 'em.”

There was a glint to her green eyes he hadn't seen before, and Bobby got the distinct impression everyone had just crossed the invisible line that marked Angharad's patience. Which honestly, he was starting to think if she lost it, he wouldn't try to calm her down. They'd both busted their asses to try keep everyone happy in the villa, their own relationship had even been put on hold for others, so Bobby was fully behind however Angharad wanted to play things from here on out. Though that thought got a little derailed when the question of which couple was the most loyal came up. Bobby debated playing it safe and vote Nope, since it seemed kind of logical, but Angharad insisted on voting for themselves. He was dubious after the public voted them most likely to just be friends, but he did recognise a subtle dig when he saw one. No one else voted for them, and everyone but Lottie and Gary voted Nope, but then it was revealed the public had voted for him and Angharad. Bobby chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and saw the little smirk she gave him as she turned her head so no-one heard her murmur:

“I almost want to know what the fuck the public have been smoking.”

Bobby outright laughed at that. He didn't think he'd ever heard Angharad swear so much, never mind the fact he had to agree with her. It didn't make any sense but it did feel like a nice 'fuck you' to the islanders... he _had_ a nasty streak, but only if someone he cared about got hurt... and the fact they won a date because they'd gotten the most answers right was certainly a nice bonus; not least because after this challenge, Bobby didn't feel like sitting around chatting with the others. He wanted some time just for him and Angharad away from everyone else, and he practically counted down the minutes until he could knock on the dressing room door. When she stepped out wearing the mind-blowing shimmering white outfit she'd chosen, Bobby's brain short circuited for a moment. The kiss she gave him was equal parts teasing and lingering, it left him craving more, though he somehow held himself in check. Though it seemed that he wasn't the only one who couldn't take their eyes off Angharad tonight, since all the guys turned to look at her as they made their way through the villa, and Rahim actually walked into a door he was so busy watching the sway of her hips. Bobby was hard pressed not to laugh, but the moment they stepped into the Hideaway, his mounting chuckle turned into a low groan as Angharad backed him against the door. Her toned body pressed flush to his, her eyes searching his for a moment before she closed the distance between them. Bobby wasted no time in deepening the kiss as his hands cupped her rear, bringing her impossibly closer. She moaned slightly when his growing arousal pressed against her, prompting him to trail his mouth away from her distracting lips and along her jaw.

“Aren't we supposed to be having a date?” he murmured.

Angharad turned her head to glance over her shoulder, and Bobby followed her line of sight to the chocolate fountain that was set up in the corner of the room, along with a selection of things to dip as well as some champagne. It looked really good... but so did Angharad. Especially when she looked at him from beneath her lashes.

“Now all I can think about is licking chocolate off your body,” she purred.

That broke Bobby's resolve and he deftly switched their positions, pressing Angharad up against the door; one of his hands burying into her curls as he kissed her deeply, the other sliding to her thigh that the slit in his almost sheer skirt left bare, lifting it up until she wrapped it around his hip, letting him grind his still clothed length against her.

“Harri... do you want...?” he began.

“Please tell me you brought a condom,” she said at the same time.

Chuckling a little breathlessly, Bobby reached for the foil wrapper in his back pocket, just as Angharad began to eagerly unfasten his chinos. Though as he rolled on their protection, she chose that exact moment to fasten her plush lips around the pulse point of his throat. She kissed and sucked and gently nibbled, and Bobby knew there'd be a visible mark left; he loved the idea. But not wanting to be completely out done, he began trailing kisses down her neck, whilst his fingers teasingly stroked up her inner thigh until he could push aside her underwear. He groaned against her skin when he discovered how ready she was.

“I want you inside me,” she stated, simply.

Who was he to argue with a lady? They moaned in unison as he slid to the hilt, and although Bobby was planning to take a moment... to let her adjust and to calm himself down... Angharad seemed her have own ideas. She rolled her hips fast and Bobby followed her rhythm instinctively; his hand grabbing her thigh that was wrapped around his hip to help support her, whilst his other cradled the back of her head to stop it hitting the door as he thrust into her, following her commands of 'more' and 'faster' and 'harder' until his release hit ridiculously quickly. Though before he'd even finished climaxing, Bobby withdrew and immediately replaced his length with two fingers, whilst his thumb circled her sensitive bundle of nerves as fast as he could. He desperately wanted to push her over the edge and as he crooked his fingers inside her, Angharad muffled her moan against his lips as she reached her release. They leant together panting for breath for a few minutes, before Bobby gently lowered her leg.

“Wow...” she murmured, kissing him sweetly.

“My thoughts exactly,” he smiled, bumping her nose with his.

He quickly disposed of the condom in the bin and they both righted their clothes, before he took Angharad's hand and finally lead her to the table. She chuckled softly before taking a sip of her champagne.

“That was a hell of a way to begin a date,” she stated, smirking at him.

“I'm pretty sure you started it,” Bobby grinned.

“And I'm pretty sure you weren't complaining,” Angharad retorted, chuckling a marshmallow at him.

Bobby caught it in his mouth, making her laugh and he smiled at her warmly when she moved to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands splaying across her midriff that was left bare thanks to her outfit, as she fed him another marshmallow before dipping a strawberry in chocolate for herself.

“That looks tasty,” he said.

Angharad rolled her eyes, but dipped another strawberry in chocolate before offering it to him. But of course, he couldn't manage to do it as sophisticated as she did, and he could feel the chocolate running over his lips. Though before he could lick it away, Angharad leant forward, her tongue slowly lapping along the chocolate trial; which was hot as hell, and made Bobby wish they really did have the time to let her lick chocolate off the rest of him. He added it the the mental list of things he wanted to do with her once they left the villa, before he stole of playful kiss.

“Is it weird this is only our second date?” he asked, hugging her tightly. “Feels like I've known you for ages.”

“I know what mean,” she smiled, snuggling closer.

Bobby sighed, contentedly. “This is exactly what I needed. Just some private chill time with my girl, especially after that challenge.”

“It was pretty stressful,” Angharad agreed. “And kinda bullshit.”

“Yeah, hearing what the public thought about us was hard,” he admitted.

“At least they recognised we're loyal to each other,” she stated. “But they're wrong about us being just friends after this. We worked too hard to get here, I'm not letting you go without a fight.”

“That's exactly what I needed to hear,” he grinned, before kissing her softly. “You know... next date, we're hiking up a mountain.”

“We are?” she chuckled.

“You said that was your dream date the other day,” Bobby replied, resting his forehead against hers. “Though I don't think anything right now could beat a good chocolate fountain in the Hideaway.”

“Hint hint,” Angharad smirked, as she dipped a marshmallow in chocolate before offering it to him.

“You're an angel, Lass... thank you for an amazing date.”

She brushed her nose against his instead of replying, making him smile.

“You booped me this time! A very boopy boop,” Bobby chuckled.

“But not the boopiest?”

He grinned at her. “Only I can deliver the boopiest of boops. You however, can be my Queen of Boops.”

“I like that... Queen of Boops,” she smirked. “Much better than girlfriend.”

“Well... who says you can't be both?”

“Is that you're way of making this official?” Angharad asked, as she began trailing maddening kisses down his neck.

“You keep distracting me,” he smiled, leaning his head back so she had better access.

“I cant tell how much you're hating this,” Angharad retorted, placing a sucking kiss on his pulse.

As she pulled away, Bobby gently cupped her cheek. “You know I love you, Lass. I thought being boyfriend and girlfriend was implied with that...”

“I didn't need the label, but I do like the idea of being able to call you my boyfriend,” she smiled, before kissing him softly. “And I love you too.”


	29. Chapter 29

It was actually rather adorable how into the Baby Challenge Bobby was. Personally, Angharad thought the dolls were pretty bloody creepy, but a challenge was a challenge and she wasn't a stranger to looking after children. So she'd grabbed the dinosaur onesie from the pile, and gave her boyfriend the sweetest smile as she made a point of dressing their doll in it. Bobby had the decency to blush, obviously remembering his comment yesterday morning, so Angharad kissed him lightly whilst she cradled the doll.

“I think our bundle of joy needs a name,” Bobby smiled.

“Braith,” she replied, without missing a beat.

“That's Welsh isn't it?” he asked.

Angharad hummed her acknowledgement, before kissing his cheek. “It means freckled.”

Bobby's smile spread into a grin as he obviously understood her reasoning, before asking if she'd mind looking after the doll so he could grab a shower. Rolling her eyes, Angharad shooed him away before heading to the dressing room. She'd done her make up with her niece sitting on her knee plenty of times, so she took the same approach with the doll. But being so close made her realise the dinosaur out fit had that horrible shop smell, so she squirted a bit of perfume over the back to mask the scent a little. Angharad couldn't help rolling her eyes when Bobby wasn't impressed with it, though he soon shut up when she pointed out she was the one carrying the doll around, and that the smell of the clothes had been really getting to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed to the kitchen, and she used the bottle provided to feed the doll whilst Bobby made them some avocado on toast for breakfast. The rest of the morning wasn't too bad, lounging around and playing with the doll when it got 'bored'... even if Bobby nearly dropped the poor thing. Though grabbing five minutes for themselves on the roof terrace was probably the best part, even if the conversation topic surprised her.

“What would you do if we won the fifty grand?” Bobby asked, out of seemingly nowhere.

“Give it to charity,” Angharad replied, without missing a beat.

He huffed a laugh and planted a kiss on her curls. “I should have seen that coming, with you being a charity worker. That's a cracking thing to do. I don't think I could do it, there's too many things I want for myself...”

“How about I make a large donation from my half of the money?” she smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder whilst the doll rested on her lap. “We can use the rest to do things for ourselves.”

The afternoon was spent in much of the same way, except having to borrow a nappy from the bag Noah had, since neither her nor Bobby had been back in the lounge to look for supplies since picking up their doll. Angharad wasted no time in changing it and considering dolls didn't wiggle, it took seconds. She spent some time chilling out with Lottie and Gary after that, whilst Bobby took their doll for a stroll, though a text saying the guys were heading to the beach for a 'baby' free afternoon ended the relaxation. Bobby was so sweet apologising for having to leave her to take care of their doll, it was utterly adorable, and Angharad gave him a lingering kiss before shooing him off to go have fun with the guys. She honestly didn't mind. They still had fun at the villa with the weird race Hannah suggested, and Angharad couldn't deny it was nice to win even if the whole thing was daft as hell. Though it was certainly nice to have Bobby back, especially considering he continued to be a complete sweetheart, telling her he'd missed her even though he'd only been gone a few hours and apologising again for having to leave. She handed their doll over when he asked, before leaning forward to boop his nose with hers. He grinned as he wrapped on of his arms around her waist, the other cradling their 'baby' and pulled her close so he could kiss her gently, before all the ladies were whisked away from the villa.

Spending the evening with the girls at the beach was lovely, and Angharad enjoyed swimming with Lottie and Jo before collapsing to sunbathe with the others. Hannah had absolutely lovely things to say about her and Bobby, which after that stupid public opinion vote the other day... not to mention everything else the villa had thrown at them... it felt so good for someone else to acknowledge that she and Bobby had been fighting to be together since the show began. Angharad gave her friend a thankful hug, but Hope naturally had to make it into a Nope drama which she just ignored. Finding the guys doing baby yoga when they got back to the villa was an experience though, and Angharad literally facepalmed when Gary dropped Bobby in it, forcing her boyfriend to admit he'd managed to pull their doll's legs off at one point. But she had to laugh, even if it was just because of how guilty he looked. Somehow they still won the Baby Challenge, bagging themselves a night in the hideaway. However, there was also a surprise dumping revealed. They were exempt from being voted off since they won, but they still had to pick between Jo and Rahim or Chelsea and Lucas to leave. Honestly, it made Angharad feel like shit and all the excitement she had about the Hideaway vanished, since she didn't want to see either Rahim or Chelsea leave.


	30. (NSFW)

The elimination had hung over the group as they'd gotten ready for the evening, and even seeing Angharad looking stunning in a slinky pearl coloured mini-dress didn't improve Bobby's mood all that much. But after much deliberating... and tears... they'd elected to send Chelsea and Lucas home, solely because Jo and Ibrahim were a much more solid couple; but it still sucked, and Bobby knew Angharad felt guilty about sending one of her closest friends home. So he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders as they walked to the Hideaway and the moment they were inside, Bobby cradled her face in his hands before kissing her sweetly.

“I know the Hideaway is supposed to be all romantic, but we can just cuddle tonight if you'd like,” he said, taking hold of her hands.

“And if I'd prefer more of you?” she asked, slowly leading him towards the bed.

“Then how'd you want me, Lass?” Bobby replied, resting his hands on her hips. “I'm ready to make you feel good.”

One of Angharad's hands cupped his face, her thumb gently stroking across his cheekbone, as her other hand lightly rested on his chest. She regarded him for a moment, a small smirk quirking the corner of her full lips, before she suddenly pushed him. Bobby landed with a soft thump on the mattress and he grinned up at Angharad as she moved to straddle him; his hands finding her thighs where her dress had ridden up, and his thumbs stroked circles across her soft skin.

“You always look beautiful, but especially so from this angle. I could look at you all day,” he told her, truthfully. “But we've got things to do, haven't we?”

“You could say that,” she agreed, mischievously.

Bobby's heart began to race as Angharad started to slowly unbutton his shirt, her lips and tongue leaving a teasing trail down his body. She paused just long enough to unfasten his chinos, easing them and his boxers down his thighs, before wrapping her distractingly soft lips around him. Groaning appreciatively, Bobby's hands instinctively moved to bury themselves in her wild ginger curls, but all he did was move her hair so he could see her gorgeous face.

“I was supposed to be making you feel good,” he panted.

Angharad smirked up at him, releasing his length with a loud pop. “Then put your hands on the headboard.”

He swallowed thickly, though did exactly what he was told; they hadn't actually discussed his kink, but she'd lightly indulged him a few times already since discovering it, and Bobby couldn't help finding it ridiculously hot. However, most coherent thought left him as Angharad licked, kissed and sucked until his whole body was trembling with need, and his grip on the headboard had turned white-knuckled in the effort not to reach for her, especially when he watched her slip a hand between her own legs.

“Harri... Lass... please...”

“Want something?” she asked, with false innocence.

“You!” he managed to gasp.

“Good answer.”

Her smirk was positively wicked as she moved from kneeling between his legs, the silk of her dress brushing across his fevered skin as Angharad reach over to retrieve a condom from the bedside table. She hadn't told him he could move, so Bobby kept his white-knuckled grip on the headboard as she rolled the protection on him. He watched enraptured as she shimmied out of her underwear though almost whimpered pathetically, when he realised that was all the clothing Angharad was going to remove. But then she straddled his hips and sank down onto him in one deft move; the groan that escaped him was obscene, but he didn't care. All Bobby could concentrate on was matching the rhythm that Angharad set, planting his feet on the bed when she quickened the pace and asked for 'more'. Then she was squeezing around him, and Bobby couldn't do anything but follow her over the edge. Angharad more or less collapsed on his chest, causing him to huff a small laugh as he finally let go of the headboard to curl his arms around her.

“Hey, Lass...”

“Yeah?” she replied, not bothering to lift her head.

“I'm really happy we found each other,” Bobby murmured, pressing a kiss to her unruly curls.


	31. Chapter 31

Angharad groaned softly as she swam back to consciousness, feeling someone carefully carding their fingers through her curls. A sleepy smile pulled at her lips as she slowly blinked her eyes open and found Bobby with his head propped up on his hand, smiling down at her. He was hardly ever awake before she was, which meant she'd probably overslept, and Angharad couldn't help burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“I'm comfy...” she mumbled, tiredly.

Bobby chuckled, quietly. “If you're insisting on staying in bed, I can think of a few ways we could spend the time.”

Unable to help herself, Angharad huffed a laugh. “Shame they aren't going to let us lie in.”

“I can't wait for our first lazy morning together,” he replied, softly.

His fingers trailed down her bare back, and she reflexively arched towards him; her head tipping back, giving Bobby better access to pepper her neck with feather light kisses that had Angharad sighing contentedly.

“I know last night wasn't our first time,” he continued. “But it felt really special.”

“It's always special with you,” Angharad stated, thinking back to the time in the bathroom when he hadn't realised she wanted _him_ and not just sex in general.

Bobby blushed, though grinned at her. “You're the sweetest thing at times, Lass.”

However, before anything more could be said, they both received a text stating their time in the Hideaway was up. Suppressing another groan, Angharad untangled herself from Bobby and begrudgingly got out of bed to get dressed, though couldn't help smiling as his arm wrapped around her waist as they made their way back to the villa. Why everyone was so giddy and trying to fish for details about their night, Angharad didn't know... it wasn't like her and Bobby hadn't slept together before... but they sat down on Lottie and Gary's bed to join the general chat, until Bobby's phone went off and alerted them all to incoming messages from family and friends back home; which caused a scramble as everyone rushed to get ready for the day. Angharad was sorted before any of the other ladies... as usual... and dressed in her red one piece that Priya had once called her 'Baywatch' swimsuit, she headed down to the beach hut. It was really good to have a chat with her cousin-come-best friend; they'd been inseparable since the were kids and if anyone's opinion mattered to her, it was Rob's. So Angharad was _really_ glad when he gave Bobby his seal of approval., however she hadn't been expecting to talk to Bobby's family as well, though she was even more surprised about how enthusiastic they were about them being together. It was nice yet daunting, and left a host of thoughts whirling around her head, but before she could speak to Bobby about it, he received a text informing them to get ready for their last date at the villa.

Honestly, Angharad had expected a table set up in a field like she'd had on the other dates she'd been on during the show, so she was left a little speechless at seeing the gorgeous sunset reflected by the mirror like ocean. Her hand instinctively found Bobby's as they walked along the golden sand toward the small motorboat that was tethered to the shore, then without warning, Bobby scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the boat that seemed to be on some sort of jerry-rigged guiding line. Once they were both sat comfortably enough, Angharad started the motor with practised ease, and the boat followed the guiding rope until they reached a floating platform that was covered by a fluttering white gazebo, shading a white bistro table and chairs, along with a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses. Angharad cut the engine, then bunched up her white maxi dress so she could easily jump onto the platform and tie the boat up before offering a hand to Bobby.

“You're a regular action girl,” he laughed.

“You'd be surprised how many mangroves I've travelled through for work,” she explained, shrugging. “Also had a few stints at different sites along the Amazon.”

“All that adventure and you settle for a Glaswegian chef,” Bobby smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't _settle_ for anyone,” Angharad replied, kissing his cheek.

“You're too good for me, Lass,” he murmured, as he guided her towards the table. “But I love how solid we've been together... and you look lovely tonight, I should have said earlier. I'm so lucky to be with you.”

“I feel the same way, Cariad,” she admitted, sitting in the chair he pulled out for her. “You're sweet, funny, handsome... I'm so happy we're together.”

Bobby blushed. “I'm glad you said that, and I know I said being a couple was implied when we admitted how we felt about each other but... after talking to your cousin, I think I should do this right.” He paused to take a controlled breath. “I knew when I came to the villa that I was hoping to find the whole shebang. Love, fireworks, the lot. But I never really thought I'd be lucky enough to get it. But then...”

As he trailed off, Angharad reached for his hand that rested on the table, entwining their fingers together.

“I just... whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm falling,” Bobby continued, smiling at their joined hands. “But I guess it's no secret I've fallen for you. We've been solid through everything and I want to show that to the world. You know I love you, Lass. So_ officially_, would you be my girlfriend as well as my queen of boops?”

Chuckling softly, she leant forward to brush his lips with hers. “Of course. I love you too.”

“I'm so happy,” he grinned, reaching for the champagne. “Want to celebrate?”

Angharad smirked at him before stealing another quick kiss. “Definitely.”


	32. Chapter 32

Practising dancing with Angharad on the lawn with everyone had been a laugh as far as Bobby was concerned, and he wasn't even remotely surprised that she picked up the steps really quickly. She'd even joked about taking him to some of her favourite clubs... most of which were in Latin America... to show him how to really dance. Which had been a little intimidating if he was completely honest, since it reminded him of how much more cultured she was then him, and he'd started worrying he'd mess up the dance, but then Angharad had killed his nerves by simply asking if it really mattered if they didn't get it right and he couldn't help grinning at her; relieved his girlfriend was so laid back about the whole thing. Actually he was fairly convinced she started messing up on purpose after that since every time he tripped up, Bobby caught a flash of Angharad's smirk before she kissed him, so he found himself laughing off the mistakes he'd originally been worried about and by the time they had to go and write their speeches, he was feeling pretty good. Until he was sat staring at a blank piece of paper, trying to figure out what the hell he should write. He'd been so engrossed with figuring out what to say to Angharad, that he'd genuinely jumped when Noah had come over and told him they needed to get ready. In all honesty, Bobby didn't have a clue what to wear, he wasn't a suit kind of guy... and he was saving his secret weapon for making it to the final... but thankfully Elijah helped him style an outfit. Which Bobby appreciated, because Angharad looked stunning in the tailored white suit she was wearing. She looked sexy and sophisticated at the same time, and he was once again struck by amazement that Angharad wanted him of all people. Bobby was so in awe of his girlfriend that he barely paid attention to everyone else's speeches; he couldn't take his eyes off her and every time she flashed him a smile, his heart raced even faster. So by the time it was their turn to stand under the arch, Bobby's hands were shaking as they stood opposite each other.

“I'm not going to lie, doing this feels ridiculous,” she chuckled, taking his hands. “I prefer to keep things as private as possible but Bobby, I've never felt like this about anyone before. Coming on Love Island has been such a mixed experience for me, but meeting you is what made it special. The first time I saw you, I knew we were made for each other and the best part of being here has been letting myself enjoy the way my feelings have grown for you. You make me feel like I've found what I was looking for, and I can't wait for our future together. I love you, Bobby.”

“I love you too,” he replied, blinking back tears as he gently squeezed her fingers. “That was beautiful and from the heart, and totally you. I'm not sure how I'm going to live up to it, but here we go...” He let go of one of her hands to pull his folded up speech from his trouser pocket. “Harri... I didn't think I'd be standing up here opposite someone like you. Each day I wake up to you, I'm blown away. I can't believe someone as incredible as you wants someone like me. I've liked you from the day we met but when you went to Casa Amor, I realised that my life was always going to be better with you in it. I don't know what our future will hold, but I don't really care as long as we're together. You're my sunshine, Lass, and I can't think of a better way to show how much you mean to me than this...”

Bobby stuffed the piece of paper back in his pocket, before cupping Angharad's face. She smiled at him sweetly, her arms wrapping around his waist as she met him half way. Her lips were as soft as ever, and when his tongue gently coaxed hers into a slow unhurried dance, Bobby could taste a hint of the champagne they'd been drinking. He could smell the floral notes of Angharad's perfume and hear their friends cheering as he kissed her softly again and again, until he finally pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. He took a moment to just look into her eyes before whispering:  
  
“You're my everything.”


	33. Chapter 33

Angharad slipped into bed and Bobby's arms immediately wrapped around her, before he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose as she rested her head on his shoulder. All the tension she'd been carrying all day instantly melted away. It had been such a whirlwind and it really had been hard to say goodbye to Lottie and Gary earlier, but since she hadn't been able to chose between two of her friends, Angharad had agreed to Bobby's suggestion of voting for Hannah and Elijah to stay. Still it felt strange that _two_ of the her closet friends in the villa left together, but that didn't stop her smiling when Bobby hugged her close and whispered:

“We made it, Lass.”

As the lights switched off automatically, he cupped her face, tilting her chin up to brush his lips against hers. Though instead of deepening the kiss like she expected him to, Bobby quickly turned his face and stifled a yawn against his pillow. Angharad huffed a quiet chuckle, before she snuggled closer.

“Sounds like someone's ready for sleep,” she teased.

“Sorry, it's been a long day,” he apologised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But I know it's our last night here, so do you...” His sentence was cut off when he had to yawn again, this time muffling it against her shoulder.

“Get some sleep, Cariad,” Angharad admonished, smiling fondly. “We'll have many more nights together and after tomorrow, we'll actually have complete privacy for once.”

“When you put it like that...”

“You're incorrigible,” she chuckled, softly.

“But you love me,” Bobby retorted.

“Against my better judgement,” Angharad replied, deadpan. “And yet, we could have gone home tonight and I'd have still been happy. You've made coming here worth all the drama.”

Bobby leant forward and gently boop her nose with his. “Just think of the stories we'll tell our grandchildren.”

Unable to help it, a small grin spread across her face. “Grandchildren?”

“... Imaginary grandchildren,” he replied, more subdued.

Angharad's heart raced at the implication and feeling suddenly giddy, she cupped his face before murmuring: “What happens if our children don't want kids?”

She could feel Bobby's answering grin as he replied: “Furbabies still count as grandchildren.”


	34. Chapter 34

The whole day had really just been... weird. The only bit that had really made sense, was waking up to Angharad and listening to the birdsong together. Of course their quiet moment had soon been interrupted by an overly enthusiastic Jo, but Bobby couldn't blame the blonde for how excited she'd been to have made it to the final. But the strangeness had started soon after that, with the cyclist offering to make breakfast for everyone; though thankfully Angharad had immediately insisted on helping her and Bobby had barely contained his sigh of relief, since everyone knew Jo couldn't cook. However, breakfast was practically the last time he'd seen his girlfriend all day, bar the fleeting few minutes she'd literally grabbed him for a kiss in the midst of packing chaos. After that, the next time he saw Angharad was as she stepped out the dressing room for the last time. She looked stunning in the jewel encrusted champagne coloured gown she wore, and Bobby couldn't resist pulling his girlfriend in for a lingering kiss; his fingers slipping into her mass of riotous curls, as he breathed in the scent of her floral perfume and tasted a hint of mint as their tongues languidly danced together.

“You look amazing, Lass,” he complimented, when they finally pulled apart.

“Not too shabby yourself, Cariad,” Angharad grinned, eyeing him appreciatively. “You certainly kept _this_ a secret.”

“A guy has to have some tricks up his sleeve, right?” he chuckled.

In all honesty, Bobby couldn't help returning her smile as they walked hand in hand to the firepit. He'd actually been kind of nervous about Angharad seeing him in his kilt... especially since he'd only brought his Jacobite shirt, and not his fully Bonny Prince Charlie regalia... even though she'd once said she wanted to see him all dressed up. But he kept catching her sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye, which was a major confidence boost and he almost felt like he was walking on air, despite his growing nerves as they waited for the other couples to arrive.

“Are you as nervous as I am, Lass?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Why would I be nervous?” Angharad asked, draping her arms around his shoulders. “The hard part is over. I met and fell in love with the most amazing man, and I couldn't be happy. Obviously winning would be like icing on a cake, but I'm already really happy.”

“You're right, Lass,” Bobby grinned, booping her nose with his. “I don't know what I'm stressing about. Being with you is everything.”

However, their conversation trailed off as on one by one, the other couples joined them at the firepit. Everyone had obviously pulled out all the stops, having evidently kept their best outfits back in case they made it to the final but as far as Bobby was concerned, no one looked as gorgeous as Angharad; and not for the first time, he was struck with wonder at the fact that out of every guy who'd come to the island, she'd picked him. Though not only that, but they'd gotten through everything the show had thrown at them; stronger together and an official couple as well. As cliché as it sounded even in his own mind, it felt like a dream come true. Angharad was something else and Bobby knew he was lucky to have her, but after living together since the moment they'd met, he realised that being apart from her... especially when she wasn't travelling for work... was going to be a killer. So as they waited for the results of the public vote to be revealed, Bobby formulated a plan that would mean he could wake up to Angharad every day she was in the UK; he just needed to find the right moment to ask and of course, he desperately needed her to say yes as well.


	35. Chapter 35

Winning Love Island was a wild ride; that was the only recurring thought that Angharad had throughout the night. Bobby had held her hand so tightly as they'd watched their highlights on the huge video screen, which showed footage from the first day when she'd picked Bobby up until the evening he'd 'properly' asked her to be his girlfriend. It was actually kind of surprisingly they really did only show their best bits instead of all the drama other people tried to cause for them, and Angharad couldn't help planting a sweet kiss on Bobby's unresisting lips once the screen faded back to black. But of course, the producers still couldn't let them just be happy and threw in one final 'test'. Though as far as Angharad was concerned, no thought went into splitting the prize money with Bobby, and she was a hundred percent sure he'd have done the same if their roles had been reversed; something that was certainly reiterated, now that they'd caught a moment alone together during the after party.

“We should do something to celebrate properly,” he stated, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Something just for us.”

“How about a romantic night in?” she suggested, leaning her head back on his shoulder. “A nice meal, a few glasses of wine...”

Bobby let out a soft sigh. “Sounds perfect. I'll make us a romantic playlist to listen to.”

Angharad tilted her head to smile at him. “That'd be lovely. My place or yours?”

“Well...”

He trailed off, seeming uncharacteristically nervous and feeling slightly worried, she turned in his arms to face him; one hand reaching up to cup his cheek, whilst her other arm wrapped around Bobby's waist as she waited for him to finish his sentence.

“That... um, raises an interesting point...” he continued, giving her a hesitant smile. “Maybe we could... erm, find some sort of compromise?”

“What did you have in mind?” Angharad asked, not daring to hope.

Bobby's hands trailed along her arms until their fingers entwined, whilst he shuffled slightly from foot to foot. “I know it's early, so it's cool if you're not ready to talk about this. But what would you think about maybe moving in together? I'm always the first to jump into big commitments like this, so maybe I'm being too hasty... but I can't help it. I want as much of you in my life as possible.”

For a moment, Angharad simply starred at her boyfriend... letting his words sink in... before she actually squealed as she flung her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. She was so shocked and elated, almost giddy, that she honestly couldn't form any words as Bobby hugged her tightly in response for her practically pouncing him.

“Is this a yes?” he asked, sounding equal parts hopeful and nervous.

She nodded enthusiastically.

“Seriously? Yes?”

Laughing, Angharad pulled just far enough away to grin at him. “Yes.”

“Yes!” Bobby yelled, as he picked her up, spinning in a circle. “She said yes!”

A group of the other islanders rushed over to see what the commotion was all about, with some obviously thinking he'd just asked her to marry her. Several were genuinely pleased at their news though... the likes of Jo and Ramin, Lottie and Gary, along with Hannah and Chelsea and Priyah... despite a few like Lucas and Hope muttering that it was far too early for them to be considering it. However Angharad didn't care, she refused to let some sourpusses damped their fantastic mood; and with Chelsea enthusiastically onboard, excitedly asking if she could help style their new home, Angharad couldn't keep a smile off her face. Especially when Noah insisted on bringing drinks over for everyone to toast with, then Henrik brought over a second tray so the islanders could toast their victory too. But thankfully, she and Bobby managed to sneak away again soon afterwards and took refuge from the crowd.

“You've made me so happy tonight, you don't even know,” Bobby grinned, leaning in to boop her nose with his. “We can spend the prize money on a new house together.”

“Don't forget our cat and dog,” she chuckled, gently rubbing his nose with hers. “It's not a real home without some furbabies.”

“You're so right,” he laughed, pulling her close. “Is Glasgow still okay for you? Or would you prefer somewhere else?”

“Glasgow is more than fine,” Angharad reassured, snuggling into him. “I'll still be travelling for work until we decide to start trying for kids, so there's no way I'd pull you away from your friends and family.”

“Would you really be okay changing your job like that? I know how much it means to you,” he asked, seriously.

“I could keep working for the same charity once we have kids, just transfer to a different department that's UK based,” she explained, lightly kissing his cheek. “But whilst I'm touched you thought to ask, let's not start worrying about all that tonight. We've got time to figure out the details.”

“You're right, sorry,” Bobby apologised, quietly. “I guess it's just weird to think that tomorrow we'll be going home. All this will be over.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Angharad admitted. “To getting back to a sense of normalcy, and I can't wait to start our future together.”

“I get it,” he grinned. “I'm pretty excited to get back in the kitchen. Summer's nearly over, which means Autumn is almost here and you know what that means...”

“Halloween parties?” she guessed, trying not to laugh.

Bobby chuckled, and pressed a quick peck to the tip of her nose. “You're adorable. And yes, but it also means next thing you know it'll be Winter, which is prime baking season.”

“So I get to see you in your element?”

“Whenever you want,” he assured, reaching up to play with her curls. “I'm going to make Christmas cakes, ginger biscuits, hot fudge brownies, every kind of pie... I'll keep us both warm from the inside out until Spring comes along.”

“You're so damn sweet, you know that?” Angharad smirked, genuinely touched.

Bobby shrugged. “What can I say, I'm a man in love.”

“With me or your kitchen?” she retorted.

“Both!” he laughed. “You're equally the best things that ever happened to me.”

Angharad couldn't help chuckling, before resting her forehead against his. “I love you too, Bobby. No matter what, never doubt that.”


End file.
